


just to miss the sun

by rosevtea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (until the very end), Ambiguous Relationships, Fluff, M/M, Manga Spoilers, POV Outsider, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Relationship, Russian translation available!, Social Media, Sort Of, akaashi is a booktuber, everyone else has their canon professions, kageyama and osamu make cameos, kuroo is a vlogger, public speculation, semi-au, youtubers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosevtea/pseuds/rosevtea
Summary: Everything begins to implode when MSBY Jackals outside hitter Bokuto Koutarou crashes Akaashi's livestream.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, developing Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, side Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 137
Kudos: 1660
Collections: HQ Mini Bang





	just to miss the sun

**Author's Note:**

> **edit 07/31:** changed the title! new title is from [the heights](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CnkFFbLp2xk) by far caspian (once again...has nothing to do with the fic itself, I just like the lyrics). was previously 'hey there drama, are you into karma?' but I was not vibing with the old one and did not register use of the word karma. I'm sorry. hence the change.
> 
> .
> 
> this was a lot of fun to write. sakusa is now one of my favorite characters. also my partners for this fic? do I deserve to be paired with such talent? no but i got paired with [cloud](https://kumo-moon.tumblr.com/post/623192929165574144/next-question-from-missnightingale-he-murmurs) and [saph](https://twitter.com/ushijimasatori/status/1281370288500817920?s=21) anyway and their art...so beautiful I'm at a loss for words
> 
> please view with workskin on!
> 
> and the original projected word count of this was 7k. point and laugh
> 
> .
> 
>  **edit 08/06:** there's now a [russian translation](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9709095) by [mads_bergman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mads_bergman/pseuds/mads_bergman)!! thank you so much :'(

**Reviewing 5 Books I Read in November (+ Mini Q &A)**  
437 watching now

 **↳ Share | ⥱ Save | …**  
**Join** | **Subscribe**

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
54.2k subscribers

Starting off the month with five books I…have conflicted feelings for. And you guys said you liked my unfiltered thoughts (which I still can’t figure out where you would have heard that from? I try to be organized in my videos), so I’m also doing a mini Q&A in celebration of nearing the end of the year. DM me on Twitter if you want me to answer a question.

Links:

Twitter  
Instagram  
Goodreads  
Email: akaashikeiji@gmail.com

  
**Category** People & Blogs

  


SHOW LESS

* * *

A man sits in front of the camera, holding a steaming hot mug in front of his face. His hair is swept to the sides, almost blending in with the sports jacket he’s wearing, the logo out of the frame.

The room he’s in is homey: a plant covers the bottom corner of the screen and the back wall is lined with shelves full of books. A single brown jacket rests on the wall-mounted coat rack just barely in the frame. Two small cactus plants sit on a low table next to the wall, two pairs of shoes tucked underneath. The lighting is low, save for a string of LED lights hanging from the wall closer to the camera.

The steam from the mug starts to fog up his glasses. He grimaces as he looks back to his computer.

“Next question from _missnightingale_ ,” he murmurs, scrolling through Twitter. “‘Why did you start your channel? By the way, I love your videos!’ Oh. Thank you.”

The livestream manages to catch a radiant smile as he looks up.

“To answer your question, I’ve always loved to read. I work as a manga editor, but I originally wanted to be in the literature department…that is irrelevant. One of my good friends started a Youtube channel a few years ago, and I decided there was no harm in trying.”

Adjusting his glasses, he takes a sip of his drink.

“I apologize, I don’t have a more interesting story to tell you. There was no moment of clarity that made me want to start a channel. I just posted a video about my favorite book one day and decided to keep going. That should probably be remade, now that I think about it.”

When he winces, his nose crinkles in apparent disgust. The chat explodes as he turns back to the monitor.

“Next question from…wait, I think I know who this is. Kuroo-san, get off the livestream.”

Sighing, he checks the chat.

“I’m not sure how many more questions I’ll have time for. I’ll try to wrap this up—”

Behind him, the door swings open, slamming against the low table.

The man’s eyes widen, his head flicking to the door as a figure steps into the frame. A broad-shouldered man stands at the doorway, eyes shining and mouth curled upwards in excitement. His hair is styled upwards, and his steps are long and confident as he makes his way to the camera.

“Akaashi!” The source is still near the front door, but the audio is clear. “You’ll never guess what happened at practice today! I made a bet with—”

“I’m so sorry,” Akaashi says, turning to the stream. “He’s early today.”

The chat picks up upon recognizing the identity of the new arrival.

“Woah, what video are you—”

“I’m doing a livestream, Bokuto-san. The one I told you about earlier.”

“Right, right, the livestream.”

Lowering himself into a crouch, Bokuto smiles at Akaashi, golden eyes fluttering closed in a manner of helpless innocence. The gesture is easy-going and affectionate, the fondness obvious even through the fuzzy quality. Akaashi’s hard glare softens.

“I told you not to come back until seven o’clock. When the livestream would have been over.”

“I forgot! But—” Bokuto glances at the camera “—aren’t I making it better, chat?”

“Don’t encourage them. And this is off-topic. I was supposed to finish answering questions before you got back.”

“Why can’t I answer them with you?”

“Well...I suppose that would be alright. I’m limiting you to three questions.”

* * *

_adamdraws_ did that just happen

 _★mitch★_ HOLY SHIT NO WAY

 _Cassie H_ WHAT IS HAPPENING

 _TwilightUser102_ AM I ALIVE IS THIS REAL

 _Magnolia_ there’s no way

 _trish una_ wait omg isn't that bokuto koutarou from the black jackals

 _starbread_ THEY CLEARLY KNOW EACH OTHER WHAT

 _olivia oil_ who is bokuto koutarou???

 _Coffeebeanss_ @olivia oil Bokuto’s a pro-volleyball player!! He plays for the MSBY Black Jackals :D

 _olivia oil_ @Coffeebeanss thanks but how do you know this

 _YvesIsAnAngel_ @olivia oil he’s pretty famous!!! he’s a prominent spiker in the monster generation, that’s gotta count for something

 _teal❤_ did he just...let himself into akaashi’s house

 _azure sandals_ he definitely just let himself into akaashi’s house

 _Lisa N_ they know each other?

 _mayalovecatcher_ Apparently so

 _Minazaku Kim_ the real question is how long have they known each other

 _moon child_ @Minazaku Kim ^^

 _Sydney_ given the way they’re talking, probably a while

 _jam_ @Minazaku Kim are you really asking us like we’re gonna know

 _Minazaku Kim_ @jam it’s called rhetorical questions asshole

 _moonchild87_ this is so soft have you ever seen akaashi look that happy

 _Heide Ran_ he’s like...glowing i’m gonna cry

 _Jess!_ lmao i just joined the stream wtf is happening

 _Jess!_ IS THAT BOKUTO KOUTAROU

 _olivia oil_ seriously how are all of you volleyball fans

* * *

**Akaashi**  
@akaashikeiji

Sorry about the livestream. I hope the last 20 minutes weren’t too chaotic.

7:11 PM • Oct 21

**Akaashi** @akaashikeiji • 2m  
replying to @akaashikeiji

I wasn’t anticipating all the questions. I'd rather not go into the specifics of my friendship with Bokuto, if that’s okay. And yes, we are friends.

**lucy** ヾ(_ _*) @montgomerystan • 1h  
replying to @akaashikeiji

PLS DON’T BE SORRY BOKUTO WAS SO SWEET

**Mindy | check pinned!** @soulroserade • 1h  
replying to @akaashikeiji

it wasn’t chaotic (well it was but) it was fun! can i ask how you guys know each other?

**ceo of glasses** @booknooks • 49m  
replying to @akaashikeiji

how long have you guys been friends??

**dana ✿ watching oofuri s2!!** @tothenightwinds • 25m  
replying to @akaashikeiji

this will probably get buried in the comments but @akaashikeiji for book 5 on your list, you should read the second book in the series!! a lot of your critique gets called out (like the protagonist really starts standing up for herself!) and imo it was better than book 1

**Akaashi** @akaashikeiji • 15m

Noted. If I have time, I’ll pick up book 2. Thank you!

**dana ✿ watching oofuri s2!!** @tothenightwinds • 14m

OH MY GOD NO PROBLEM

_24 more replies_

* * *

**Tsumu** ✔  
@thebettermiya

monsters, all of ‘em

[ _A video is attached:_ the camera starts off shaky but stabilizes on a man with bright orange hair, illuminated by the lamppost next to him. Judging by the lighting, it is late evening. Even through the darkness, a bright grin is visible on his face as he waves, both arms flying frantically in the air.

“Atsumu-san!” the man yells, bouncing in place. “Are you recording!”

It sounds less like a question and more of a competition of which syllable can leave his mouth loud enough.

A low chuckle from behind the camera can be heard.

“Yes, Shouyou-kun, I’m recording,” the voice says. Shouyou walks off the frame, clearly preparing for something.

“Can I please go home now?” another person asks flatly, clearly irritated.

“Yer way too impatient, Omi-kun,” the first voice chides. “Just watch the spectacle, won'tcha?”

“It’s nothing I haven’t seen in practice,” Omi-kun says.

Yet no footsteps are heard.

“I’m ready!” Shouyou screeches off-screen.

The next moment, a blur of orange and black materializes next to the lamppost. Shouyou’s legs are arched behind him, torso pushed out and one arm drawn back behind him like he’s about to spike a ball. He’s cleared over half of the lamppost. As he reaches the apex point of his jump, his body relaxes and he drops his arm as he lands, but the victorious smile and the curious fire in his eyes don’t die away.

The voice behind the camera sounds smug. “Ah, he’s a monster.” 

“I don’t see what the point of this was,” Omi-kun adds.

“Omi-Omi, we gotta make the world more scared o’ him! I’ll record yer disgusting spikes soon enough, if ya want.”

“Don’t, Miya.”]

9:24 PM • Oct 26

**Sakusa** ✔ @sakusakiyoomi • 2h  
replying to @thebettermiya

Miya, do not actually try to record my spikes tomorrow.

**Tsumu** ✔ @thebettermiya • 2h

but imagine the intrigue! the tension! the fear in the hearts of other teams if i recorded your spikes!

**Sakusa** ✔ @sakusakiyoomi • 2h

Your sets were consistently too low during practice today and you want to waste time recording other people tomorrow?

**Tsumu** ✔ @thebettermiya • 2h

OMI-KUN THERE WAS NO NEED

**hinata!** ✔ @ninjashouyou • 2h

it’s okay, atsumu-san!! some of your sets were low today, but i adjusted :D

**Tsumu** ✔ @thebettermiya • 2h

i think i need to lie down

**bokuto!!** ✔ @owlkoutarou • 50m  
replying to @thebettermiya

WAIT!!!!!! WHEN WAS THIS

**Tsumu** ✔ @thebettermiya • 47m

today? which you would have known if, i dunno, you were listening during practice instead of staring at your phone like a zombie

**bokuto!!** ✔ @owlkoutarou • 45m

but i had to head all the way back to my off-season apartment today D: did you know i had an extra copy of that movie you wanted lying around the whole time??

**Tsumu** ✔ @thebettermiya • 44m

geez, bokkun. is this why aka-kun couldn’t make it either?

**bokuto!!** ✔ @owlkoutarou • 40m

uhh

**Sakusa** ✔ @sakusakiyoomi • 39m

Miya, you’re an idiot.

**Tsumu** ✔ @thebettermiya • 36m

what the hell, omi-kun? i didn’t even do anything this time

**Tsumu** ✔ @thebettermiya • 36m

oh SHIT

**Tsumu** ✔ @thebettermiya • 36m

*SHOOT

**wes~** @yukitetsus • 46m  
replying to @thebettermiya

THAT JUMP WHO IS HE

**❇ vani ❇** @vvvanisaurs • 45m

He’s probably a new member of the Black Jackals? Maybe he’ll play in the next match!

**wes~** @yukitetsus • 45m

i hope so!! did you see how much he cleared?!

**nona** @yunaboke • 43m

the angle makes it look like he jumped to about half the lamppost. that’s…really cool

**sarah** ♥ @starrysarah • 42m

WHAT COULD HE PULL OFF IN A REAL MATCH

**vel** @yvisnelsa • 40m

that is the real question,,

**carla ⭑ cw: atla & bsd** @sukisgf • 45m  
replying to @thebettermiya

new member hmmmmm??

**alyssa misses lucy** @calicokirby • 43m

i wonder what else he has besides the jump

**Ian** @joonsun • 42m

well you’d need speed to reach that high wouldn’t you? probably pretty fast idk

**rinna ❥ check pinned!** @mintpeppers • 40m

I don’t even know if that’s factually correct but we’ll just have to see.

**valerie** @primrosesaki • 44m  
replying to @thebettermiya

I’m so excited for the next match omg

**gina ❀ bokuto brainrot** @hirugamistarred • 42m

i bet the adlers have no idea what’s coming haha

**misa** ⭑⭒ @tsumisumi • 41m

it’s possible the adlers don’t actually know, his info isn’t on the black jackals page yet! i think atsumu spoiled his reveal or something LMAO

**ann** @sunchildann • 39m

that’s a very atsumu thing to do

**☀ sunny ☀** @bloomingblve • 40m  
replying to @thebettermiya

who’s aka-kun?

**moon** @moonchiild • 39m

i’ve looked all over his twitter page and ‘aka-kun’ has never been mentioned before. new friend?

**dia** @kaorusgf • 37m

I wonder if this ‘aka-kun’ person hangs out with the black jackals regularly

**kasey ♡ crying over dna vol 22** @dnalockdown • 36m

wouldn’t we have heard about this aka-kun person sooner though?

_3 more replies_

**nightingale** @missnightingale • 40m  
replying to @thebettermiya

hold on, who could aka-kun be??

**yosano deserved better** @yosanosakikos • 39m

all we know is that this person is associated with Bokuto

**kris** ⁷ @chocoyours • 38m

kuroo tetsurou?? he and bokuto are pretty close, bokuto shows up on a lot of his videos. i just don’t know where you can get “aka-kun” from anywhere in his name

**ヾ(_ _。）Jess** @henlomitzi • 37m

omg i didn’t even think about people outside of volleyball

**rem** ♦ **watching kny** @pearldreams • 36m

if we’re talking about people outside of volleyball, isn’t bokuto friends with akaashi keiji? the “aka-kun” would match up then

**miria 彡** @kuvroos • 35m

SOMEONE ELSE WHO WATCHES AKAASHI’S CONTENT NICE and that makes sense

**emma ✧ zine hell** @mimanogo • 34m

wait a minute who is akaashi keiji and how do we know they’re friends

**miria 彡** @kuvroos • 34m

bokuto was in akaashi’s stream around two days ago

**Yves ♔** @hqkoutarou • 34m

bokuto what

**dia** @monochromesky • 33m

Bokuto what

**kiara || follow limit!** @umemiiiyas • 33m

bokuto what

**disaster bi** @solorights • 32m

Oh yeah, he did! He kinda just walked into Akaashi’s apartment and joined the last 20 minutes of the livestream. It was super chill

**| tess |** @applespis • 32m

BOKUTO WHAT

_97 more replies_

* * *

**miyatsu** ✔  
Hirakata City, Osaka

[ _A video is attached:_ a young man with curly dark hair and two distinct moles on the right side of his face is sitting on the floor of the gym. He seems to be stretching, one leg laid out in front of him. The person recording approaches, either oblivious or uncaring to the way the man’s scowl deepens.

“Omi-kun!” The person recording sounds cheerful.

Omi-kun looks like he wants to murder him. “Miya, put the camera away or—”

“Sakusa-san, I wanna see it too,” another person mutters reverently, entering the frame. It is the ‘Shouyou-kun’ from the last video. He wipes his face, chest heaving from, presumably, exertion during practice. “I try to do it, but then my wrist gets all—”

Shouyou cuts himself off as he bends his wrist back, gnashing his teeth with the effort. Both Sakusa and Miya have fallen silent as he stands there, straining his hand for a whole five seconds.

“Okay, that’s enough, Shouyou-kun,” Miya says. The camera turns back to Sakusa. “I couldn’t record yer spikes, so I gotta get somethin’.”

“Please just stretch,” Sakusa replies.

He acquiesces, anyway.

Sakusa’s entire hand touches his forearm. Shouyou, still in the frame, openly gapes. His own hand is still pushed back; he appears to have forgotten.

“Atsumu-san,” Shouyou says, staring at a fixed point behind the camera, “can you do it too?”

“Uh,” Atsumu mutters, “I dunno about that one, I’m just holding the camera, haha—Omi-kun?”

Sakusa has pushed himself off the gym floor and is walking towards the camera at a brisk pace. The camera shuffles backward as Sakusa gets closer before a shout rings through the air and the video turns into a blur.

When the camera refocuses, a man with blond hair swept to the side takes up the center of the frame. He looks oddly flustered.

“Well, Miya?” Sakusa says, his voice much closer to the camera. “Your turn.”

“This ain’t a show,” Atsumu mutters, looking away from the camera.

A faint huff can be heard. “That’s different from what you had been saying earlier. What changed?”

“Oh!” Shouyou shouts, his voice somewhere behind the camera. “Atsumu-san, is it because I caught you trying that stretch yesterday—”

“ _Shouyou-kun_ ,” Atsumu says urgently. Shouyou stops talking.

He drags his gaze to a point above the camera (presumably Sakusa), his eyes narrowed in calculated thoughtfulness before he spins on his heels and dramatically points to the left of the screen. Sighing, Sakusa lets it drop and indulges him, turning the camera.

Bokuto is leaning against the wall, a bright look visible on his face despite the distance. Next to him, Akaashi is drowning in a dark brown jacket and his head is tilted in Bokuto’s direction. They’re seemingly deep in conversation, and Bokuto’s arms are swinging in what can only be described as an attempt to mimic a receive. 

“Bokkun, Aka-kun,” Atsumu calls, striding over. The camera wordlessly follows. “Since ya missed the last hangout, ya gotta do somethin’ ta make up for it. And sheesh, Aka-kun, how’re ya breathin’ in that?”

“Hello, Sakusa-san,” Akaashi says politely.

Bokuto’s head shoots up. “Oh, what d’you want me to do, Tsum-Tsum!”

Atsumu grins. “Do Omi-kun’s freaky wrist thing.”

“‘Freaky wrist thing’,” Sakusa repeats.

“Is that all?” Akaashi asks. His voice is dry, but the wry smile building on his lips gives him away entirely. “Knowing you, I figured you would have asked for something more…irritating.”

Atsumu crosses his arms. “D’ya have no faith in me, Aka-kun?”

“I suppose you could say that,” Akaashi says. There is no inflection in his voice.

Atsumu hisses “shaddup” under his breath, and the camera abruptly edges him out of the frame, leaving Bokuto and Akaashi in the center. They oblige as well, bending their wrists back. Neither go as far as Sakusa’s wrist. No one is particularly surprised or offended.

Except Bokuto. “Argh, I really thought I had it this time!”

“I’m sure you’ll get it next time, Bokuto-san.”

“Hey—wait, am I still in the frame?”]

Liked by **hinata-shouyou** and **38,395 others**

 **miyatsu** ✔ omi-kun’s wrist bendy thing: a documentary

View all 3,093 comments

 **Meian_Shuugo** Please actually spend our cool-down time stretching, Atsumu

November 5

* * *

**hinata-shouyou** ✔ omi-san’s flexibility is so cool i wanna get it down!!!  
4h 2,022 likes Reply

— View previous replies (31)

**sunshinehinata** @hinata-shouyou you can do it i believe in you!!!  
1h Reply

**bokutokoutarou** ✔ I’LL GET IT NEXT TIME TOO I WILL  
4h 2,007 likes Reply

— Hide replies

**miyatsu** ✔ @bokutokoutarou christ bokkun is your default setting 120%  
4h 1,723 likes Reply

**bokutokoutarou** ✔ @miyatsu probably tsum-tsum!!!  
4h 1,741 likes Reply

**sakusa.kiyoomi** ✔ @miyatsu Why did you bother asking? We practice with him everyday.  
4h 1,844 likes Reply

**miyatsu** ✔ @sakusa.kiyoomi okay but how was i supposed to know he brought 120% online too  
4h 1,701 likes Reply

**sakusa.kiyoomi** ✔ @miyatsu This is Bokuto Koutarou we’re talking about. His tweets could probably be heard from space if he tried hard enough.  
4h 1,722 likes Reply

**bokutokoutarou** ✔ @sakusa.kiyoomi that sounds cool!! should i try it??  
4h 1,789 likes Reply

**miyatsu** ✔ @sakusa.kiyoomi look at what you’ve gone and done  
4h 1,702 likes Reply

**sakusa.kiyoomi** ✔ Is “wrist bendy thing” the best you could come up with, Miya.  
4h 1,998 likes Reply

— Hide replies

**miyatsu** ✔ @sakusa.kiyoomi what would you call it then, omi-kun  
4h 1,811 likes Reply

**sakusa.kiyoomi** ✔ @miyatsu Why would I name the flexibility of my wrists.  
4h 1,810 likes Reply

**miyatsu** ✔ @sakusa.kiyoomi so you give up  
4h 1,798 likes Reply

**sakusa.kiyoomi** ✔ @miyatsu If you’re calling my unwillingness to give my flexibility a ridiculous nickname “giving up”, then I am.  
4h 1,819 likes Reply

**miyatsu** ✔ @sakusa.kiyoomi why is it that even when i win, i feel like i lose  
4h 1,807 likes Reply

**miyasamu** @miyatsu because you suck.  
4h 929 likes Reply

**miyatsu** ✔ @miyasamu who invited you into this conversation dipshit  
4h 1,773 likes Reply

**Meian_Shuugo** ✔ @miyatsu Miya Atsumu  
4h 1,911 likes Reply

**miyatsu** ✔ @miyasamu *who invited you into this conversation  
4h 1,723 likes Reply

**miyasamu** @miyatsu lame. you’re just scared to admit the truth.  
4h 1,545 likes Reply

**miyatsu** ✔ @miyasamu SHUT YOUR MOUTH  
4h 1,627 likes Reply

**inunaki-shion** ✔ i wish i had that wrist flexibility! (also obligatory “please focus when cooling down” comment so meian-san doesn’t yell at me)  
3h 1,633 likes Reply

— Hide replies

**Meian_Shuugo** ✔ @inunaki-shion Did you think it would be that easy, Inunaki  
3h 1,629 likes Reply

**inunaki-shion** ✔ @Meian_Shuugo it’s right there in the comment meian-san please don’t hurt me  
3h 1,630 likes Reply

**elizabethhh** i feel like if i tried the wrist bendy thing, my hand would snap off  
3h 49 likes Reply

**svkusa** I tried this and my wrist has never been so sore in my entire life  
3h 21 likes Reply

— Hide replies

**isa-mars** @svkusa probably bc you don’t move at all you damn nerd  
1h 17 likes Reply

**svkusa** @isa-mars SHUT UP ISA  
1h 5 likes Reply

**rikkasein** my sister started crying when she watched this video what do  
3h 51 likes Reply

— Hide reply

**tracyhime** @rikkasein why did I feel that in my soul  
2h 3 likes Reply

**mayseoul** guy next to bokuto is kinda cute tho  
3h 18 likes Reply

**miyazawa-suns** he’s rocking that jacket where can i get it  
2h 5 likes Reply

**wanda-sho** i know the guy who got 10 seconds of screen time is cute and all but sakusa’s hands are still haunting me  
2h 20 likes Reply

— Hide replies

**gemiina** @wanda-sho bro just don’t let it bother you  
1h 10 likes Reply

**wanda-sho** @gemiina EASY FOR YOU TO SAY  
40m 2 likes Reply

**yettapsn** I wish I could just casually show up to a practice and observe  
2h 2 likes Reply

**oji.ro** who is “aka-kun”?  
2h 7 likes Reply

— Hide replies

**makfritz** @oji.ro why does that sound familiar  
2h 1 like Reply

**silkysun** @oji.ro aka-kun as in the aka-kun from atsumu’s tweet???  
2h 4 likes Reply

**oji.ro** @silkysun what tweet?  
2h 1 like Reply

**silkysun** @oji.ro look at this comment thread https://twitter.com/thebettermiya/status/…  
2h 32 likes Reply

**oji.ro** @silkysun oh my god?  
2h 12 likes Reply

**peppersmalls** @silkysun oh my god. so akaashi keiji is aka-kun confirmed  
2h 10 likes Reply

**chailattes** @silkysun Wait are you serious?  
2h 1 like Reply

**silkysun** @chailattes hell yeah my guy look at the tweet  
1h 6 likes Reply

**leilajane** @silksun twt users kuvroos and solorights doing the lord’s work.  
1h 5 likes Reply

* * *

**Sana**  
@secretsanaise

Who is Akaashi Keiji and how is he related to the Black Jackals; a thread

2:49PM • Nov 7

**Sana** @secretsanaise • 1h

— Akaashi is a youtuber! A booktuber to be specific. His youtube account: https://www.youtube.com/user/AkaashiKeiji (also I don’t even have the time to read books anymore but he’s genuinely So Funny please subscribe) [1/15]

**Sana** @secretsanaise • 1h

— Bokuto crashed his livestream on October 21. Judging by their reactions, they’ve known each other for a while [2/15]

[ _A ten second clip is attached:_ Akaashi is in the frame. The door behind him swings open, revealing a disheveled Bokuto. He doesn’t bother closing the door as he walks towards the camera. Akaashi turns around, exasperation clear on his face.]

**Sana** @secretsanaise • 1h

— Whoops, video link to the above! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=... [3/15]

**Sana** @secretsanaise • 1h

— Atsumu accidentally mentioned Akaashi when asking Bokuto why he didn’t show up to a Black Jackals hangout. Here’s Atsumu’s tweet: https://twitter.com/thebettermiya/status/… [4/15] 

**Sana** @secretsanaise • 1h

— He mentions a previously-unknown “aka-kun”. Now listen to around 0:49 of the instagram video he posted two days ago: https://www.instagram.com/p/… [5/15]

**Sana** @secretsanaise • 1h

— Akaashi Keiji is in the frame when Atsumu says “aka-kun”. Therefore Akaashi is the “aka-kun” in question. That brings up two implications: [6/15]

**Sana** @secretsanaise • 1h

— 1. Akaashi and Bokuto have been friends for a while. THE LIVESTREAM first of all, I would freak out about someone storming into my house unless they’re a close friend and/or have been doing it for a while. So they see each other enough for this not to be an issue. [7/15]

**Sana** @secretsanaise • 1h

— 2. Akaashi regularly goes with Bokuto to hang out with the Black Jackals. Atsumu’s “is this why aka-kun couldn’t make it either?” implies that Akaashi is a regular visitor to these hang outs. It also implies that Akaashi goes with Bokuto. [8/15]

**Sana** @secretsanaise • 1h

— This is backed up by the fact that no one is surprised that Akaashi is essentially crashing their practice, and Sakusa isn’t surprised at all by Atsumu mentioning Akaashi: https://twitter.com/sakusakiyoomi/status/… [9/15]

**Sana** @secretsanaise • 1h

— So we can conclude that Akaashi is Bokuto’s friend, knows the rest of the Black Jackals, and hangs out with them regularly. Now I address the other question: why are we just now learning about this connection? [10/15]

**Sana** @secretsanaise • 1h

— It is common knowledge that Bokuto is a Very Open and Enthusiastic Person (we don’t need sources for this) but Akaashi seems to be more reserved about his life. He revealed some things in the first Q&A livestream he held: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=... [11/15]

**Sana** @secretsanaise • 1h

— To sum it up, he talked about his current job (manga editor). It’s also known that he’s friends with Kuroo Tetsurou, who Bokuto is also friends with. [12/15]

**Sana** @secretsanaise • 1h

— Given all this, we can presume that Akaashi asked Bokuto and the rest of the Black Jackals to keep his connection with them a secret for the sake of preserving anonymity. [13/15]

**Sana** @secretsanaise • 1h

— As for any specifics or other reasons? Honestly, it’s not our business. Akaashi has specifically stated he wouldn’t like to go into specifics https://twitter.com/akaashikeiji/status/… [14/15]

**Sana** @secretsanaise • 1h

— And I’d like to respect his wishes. That’s all we know so far. [15/15]

**cara | not spoiler free!!** @kageserves • 1h  
replying to @secretsanaise

sana!! thank you so much i’ve been so curious

**Sana** @secretsanaise • 57m

No problem Cara! I saw a lot of people asking so I decided to look into it.

Jin @captainjin • 59m  
replying to @secretsanaise

you really typed this out like an essay bless up

**nat** @kanamorights • 57m  
replying to @secretsanaise

i’m actually kinda glad he’s showing up more. it seems to me like he’s being less conscious about his friendship with bokuto

**aimy** ☁ @winwinlockdown • 50m

or maybe he just gave up after bokuto crashed his livestream lol

**nat** @kanamorights • 48m

also a viable option ;-;

**levi** @levilefties • 56m  
replying to @secretsanaise

imma link this every time someone asks about akaashi now ty

**Sana** @secretsanaise • 55m

Go ahead! I made this thread with that in mind :)

**levi** @levilefties • 55m

you’re an angel and i would lay down my life for you

* * *

**bokuto!!** ✔  
@owlkoutarou

game in 5 days!! come and support the @MSBYBlackJackals because we’re gonna win!!! :D

5:32 PM • Nov 12

**Tsumu** ✔ @thebettermiya • 1h  
replying to @owlkoutarou

haha ya gotta do the dare after this bokkun

**bokuto!!** ✔ @owlkoutarou • 58m

WHY DID YOU HAVE TO REMIND ME TSUM-TSUM

**Sakusa** ✔ @sakusakiyoomi • 55m

You’re both still talking about this?

**isa** @isadoratenda • 40m

dare??

**tana [mp100]** @suneaters • 38m

dare?

**mayoi lockdown** @kenjismonthly •37m

Dare?

_17 more replies_

**Hoshiumi Kourai!** ✔ @officialhoshiumi • 58m  
replying to @owlkoutarou

Bold words Bokuto Koutarou, but unfortunately you are very wrong!

**bokuto!!** ✔ @owlkoutarou • 58m

BRING IT ON!!!

**hinata!** ✔ @ninjashouyou • 57m

we’re gonna win!!!!!!!!!!!

**Hoshiumi Kourai!** ✔ @officialhoshiumi • 56m

Hinata Shouyou! I have already beaten you in almost every way and now I will beat you in Kamei Arena!! We will win!

**Ushijima Wakatoshi** ✔ @UshijimaWakatoshi • 55m

We’ve been winning straight sets the entire tournament. I don’t see why that has to change now.

**Sakusa** ✔ @sakusakiyoomi • 55m

We’re changing that next game.

**Ushijima Wakatoshi** ✔ @UshijimaWakatoshi • 54m

If you say so.

**bokuto!!** ✔ @owlkoutarou • 52m

WOW OMI OMI YOURE SCARY

**hinata!** ✔ @ninjashouyou • 50m

ushijima-san! hoshiumi-san! hello!! we’re gonna win though!!!

**kageyama** @settersoul • 49m

no you wont

**hinata!** ✔ @ninjashouyou • 48m

kageyama!! you learned how to use twitter?

**Tsumu** ✔ @thebettermiya • 47m

judging by tobio-kun’s grammar, i don’t think he has

**Tsumu** ✔ @thebettermiya • 47m

WAIT HE’S NOT VERIFIED

**Hoshiumi Kourai!** ✔ @officialhoshiumi • 46m

Hinata Shouyou! We will meet again and I will beat you!

**Tsumu** ✔ @thebettermiya • 44m

too many damn exclamation marks in this conversation

_9 more replies_

**Kuroo** ✔ @ktetsurou • 40m  
replying to @owlkoutarou

Haha good luck Bo!

**bokuto!!** ✔ @owlkoutarou • 39m

HELL YEAH THANKS KUROO

**Meian** ✔ @shuugo_meian • 39m

Language, Bokuto

**bokuto!!** ✔ @owlkoutarou • 38m

*HECK YEAH THANKS KUROO

**Akaashi** @akaashikeiji • 20m  
replying to @owlkoutarou

Good luck, Bokuto-san.

**Tsumu** ✔ @thebettermiya • 19m

do my eyes deceive me? did aka-kun really just comment on one of bokkun’s tweets?

**Akaashi** @akaashikeiji • 19m

Atsumu-san, I don’t believe I was addressing you in my comment.

**Tsumu** ✔ @thebettermiya • 18m

oh my god you sound just like omi-kun i can’t deal with two of you

**bokuto!!** ✔ @owlkoutarou • 18m

!!!!!!!!

**bokuto!!** ✔ @owlkoutarou • 17m

AKAASHI YOU COMMENTED

**Akaashi** @akaashikeiji • 17m

I did.

**bokuto!!** ✔ @owlkoutarou • 17m

THIS IS THE FIRST TIME YOUVE EVER COMMENTED

**Akaashi** @akaashikeiji • 16m

It is. I figured an occasion as important as the upcoming game was enough to break my self-imposed silence. Besides, the internet already knows we are acquainted, so this isn’t groundbreaking.

**bokuto!!** ✔ @owlkoutarou • 15m

I MEAN YEAH BUT IM JUST REALLY HAPPY

**Akaashi** @akaashikeiji • 13m

…Is that so? I’ll be sure to comment more frequently in the future, then.

_7 more replies_

* * *

**miyatsu** ✔  
One-karubi Hirakata

[ _An image is attached:_ a few members of the MSBY Black Jackals team are sitting in a restaurant booth. The background is made up of mahogany walls and closed shutters; the image is dimly lit, a lone light fixture visible. The camera is at an awkward angle, tilted slightly to the left.

Atsumu is at the far left of the photo, the wide smile on his face apparent despite barely being in frame. His eyes are curved and his arm is extended, presumably holding the camera. His elbow is right in Sakusa’s face.

Sakusa himself, crowded in the bottom left corner of the photo, is glaring fiercely at Atsumu.

To Atsumu’s other side, Hinata grins at the camera, two fingers raised in a peace sign. Next to him, Bokuto’s beaming. The piece of meat in chopsticks he’s holding looks dangerously close to falling out as he leans over the table.

Wedged in the corner next to Bokuto is Akaashi, who can only be identified by the square-shaped glasses on his face. His hand is wrapped around Bokuto’s left wrist, likely trying to save his food.

On the other side, Inunaki’s arms are thrown around Oliver and Adriah, and his eyes look glazed. At the corner of the bench, Oliver’s left arm is around Inunaki’s shoulders and his right hand firmly rests on what looks like a jug of beer.

Adriah isn’t facing the camera, his mouth open in Inunaki’s direction—though the side of his mouth visible to the camera is curled upwards. His left hand is reaching for a nearby cup filled with clear liquid.

Next to him, shoved to the bottom right corner, is Meian, whose hands are folded in front of him. His expression is placid as he faces the camera, though the smile on his face is clear.

Tagged: **sakusa.kiyoomi** , **hinata-shouyou** , **bokutokoutarou** , **akaashikeiji** , **oliver.barnes** , **inunaki-shion** , **adriah_tomas** , **Meian_Shuugo** ]

Liked by **sakusa.kiyoomi** and **11,981 others**

 **miyatsu** ✔ the soon-to-be champions

View all 2,017 comments

 **oliver.barnes** We should make this a pre-match tradition!

November 16

* * *

**adriah_tomas** ✔ Why didn’t you use a photo of me LOOKING AT THE CAMERA?  
1h 574 likes Reply

— Hide replies

**miyatsu** ✔ @adriah_tomas none of em were good enough quality  
1h 527 likes Reply

**adriah_tomas** ✔ @miyatsu At least five of them were good!  
1h 554 likes Reply

**Meian_Shuugo** ✔ @adriah_tomas I think you look alright, Adriah  
1h 545 likes Reply

**adriah_tomas** ✔ @Meian_Shuugo Thanks cap!  
1h 532 likes Reply

**inunaki-shion** ✔ @adriah_tomas meian-san’s just saying that because he’s the captain  
1h 541 likes Reply

**Meian_Shuugo** ✔ @inunaki-shion Inunaki  
1h 550 likes Reply

**inunaki-shion** ✔ @adriah_tomas I’M SORRY I’M JUST KIDDING YOU LOOK GREAT  
1h 543 likes Reply

**hinata-shouyou** ✔ @adriah_tomas you look fine adriah-san!!!!  
1h 560 likes Reply

**adriah_tomas** ✔ @hinata-shouyou Hinata let it be known that you deserve the world.  
1h 567 likes Reply

**sakusa.kiyoomi** ✔ Remind me to never sit next to you again.  
1h 596 likes Reply

— Hide replies

**miyatsu** ✔ @sakusa.kiyoomi the heck brought this on?  
1h 585 likes Reply

**sakusa.kiyoomi** ✔ @miyatsu Multiple reasons:  
1\. Your jokes become worse when you’re drunk.  
2\. You’re clingier when you’re drunk.  
3\. You shoved your elbow in my face when you took that photo.  
4\. You’re somehow even more unpleasant when you’re drunk.  
1h 593 likes Reply

**miyatsu** ✔ @sakusa.kiyoomi i am great company you just don’t know how to have fun  
1h 551 likes Reply

**sakusa.kiyoomi** ✔ @miyatsu An elbow in my face is not my definition of fun.  
1h 568 likes Reply

**miyatsu** ✔ @sakusa.kiyoomi oh c’mon that happened for like ONE SECOND  
1h 559 likes Reply

**officialhoshiumi** Soon-to-be-champions? I think not!  
59m 544 likes Reply

— Hide replies

**miyatsu** ✔ @officialhoshiumi i didn’t tag you why are you here  
58m 556 likes Reply

**sakusa.kiyoomi** ✔ @miyatsu I’m not pleased that he’s here either, but your account isn’t private.  
58m 560 likes Reply

**miyatsu** ✔ @sakusa.kiyoomi are you...siding with me, omi-kun?  
57m 559 likes Reply

**sakusa.kiyoomi** ✔ @miyatsu No. I’m pointing out the obvious.  
56m 549 likes Reply

**miyatsu** ✔ @sakusa.kiyoomi sounds like you’re siding with me. i knew this day would come hehe  
56m 547 likes Reply

**sakusa.kiyoomi** ✔ @miyatsu I’m blocking you.  
55m 550 likes Reply

**miyatsu** ✔ @sakusa.kiyoomi YEAH RIGHT you woulda done it eons ago if you meant it  
54m 553 likes Reply

**officialhoshiumi** @miyatsu I did not need to witness this flirting but no matter!! You will lose tomorrow!  
53m 567 likes Reply

**miyatsu** ✔ @officialhoshiumi the hell are ya talking about  
53m 539 likes Reply

**hinata-shouyou** ✔ @miyatsu atsumu-san, language!!!  
52m 546 likes Reply

**miyatsu** ✔ @hinata-shouyou sorry shouyou-kun  
52m 540 likes Reply

**miyatsu** ✔ @officialhoshiumi the *heck are ya talking about  
52m 541 likes Reply

**inunaki-shion** ✔ @miyatsu miya-san…  
51m 555 likes Reply

**officialhoshiumi** @miyatsu The flirting I have just witnessed between you and Sakusa! On my comment no less!!  
51m 564 likes Reply

**miyatsu** ✔ @officialhoshiumi omi-kun and i aren’t flirting  
49m 523 likes Reply

**inunaki-shion** ✔ @miyatsu miya-san……….  
49m 547 likes Reply

**adriah_tomas** ✔ @miyatsu Atsumu.  
49m 546 likes Reply

**adriah_tomas** ✔ @miyatsu The only time sakusa goes online is when you post.  
48m 556 likes Reply

**inunaki-shion** ✔ @miyatsu he only comments on your posts  
48m 556 likes Reply

**miyatsu** ✔ @adriah_tomas @inunaki-shion pshh no way  
47m 539 likes Reply

**bokutokoutarou** ✔ @miyatsu he’s never commented on any of my posts!!!  
47m 548 likes Reply

**hinata-shouyou** ✔ @miyatsu same!! he only likes my posts :D  
46m 546 likes Reply

**oliver.barnes** ✔ @miyatsu It’s true, Atsumu. He only comments on your posts. You’re generally the topic of all his comments, too.  
46m 552 likes Reply

**Meian_Shuugo** ✔ @miyatsu I would prefer not to speculate on the relationships of my teammates, but everyone else has a point  
45m 551 likes Reply

**miyatsu** ✔ @Meian_Shuugo oh my god  
45m 548 likes Reply

**miyatsu** ✔ @sakusa.kiyoomi omi-kun do you see this  
45m 550 likes Reply

**miyatsu** ✔ @sakusa.kiyoomi ...omi-kun??  
40m 555 likes Reply

**officialhoshiumi** @miyatsu I think he actually blocked you this time, Miya Atsumu!  
39m 560 likes Reply

**miyatsu** ✔ @officialhoshiumi i’m blocking you.  
39m 543 likes Reply

****

****

**hinata-shouyou** ✔ we will win!!! and @officialhoshiumi you have an instagram hoshiumi-san??  
57m 568 likes Reply

— Hide replies

**officialhoshiumi** @hinata-shouyou As of yesterday, yes!! Sachirou helped me set it up!  
56m 521 likes Reply

**miyatsu** ✔ @hinata-shouyou does tobio-kun have an instagram?  
56m 544 likes Reply

**hinata-shouyou** ✔ @miyatsu nope!! just asked him!  
53m 549 likes Reply

**miyatsu** ✔ @hinata-shouyou of course he doesn’t  
53m 550 likes Reply

**real_ushiwaka** The victors will be decided on the court, not in a post.  
55m 534 likes Reply

— View previous replies (9)

**miyatsu** ✔ @real_ushiwaka i get kourai-kun, but why are you not verified  
35m 524 likes Reply

**real_ushiwaka** @miyatsu Hoshiumi helped me make this account an hour ago.  
34m 519 likes Reply

**miyatsu** ✔ @real_ushiwaka sure does explain the name  
34m 518 likes Reply

**icedsteas** good luck!!! you guys got this!  
54m 4 likes Reply

**keroppis** GOOD LUCK OMG  
52m 5 likes Reply

**emilia.gloria** the matchup i’ve been waiting for  
51m 4 likes Reply

**itzydraws** AHHH rooting for you guys!!!!!!  
49m 2 likes Reply

**minamina** I put ¥500 on you guys winning, please pull through  
49m 13 likes Reply

— Hide replies

**jessamine.jpeg** @minamina i did the same thing with my sister aaa  
48m 8 likes Reply

**msbyisms** @minamina weak i put up ¥2000 on them winning  
46m 7 likes Reply

**reina_vasiliev** @msbyisms imagine having ¥2000  
43m 10 likes Reply

**calypsosuns** @reina_vasiliev me on every level  
40m 3 likes Reply

**reina_vasiliev** @calypsosuns i’m glad i found a kindred soul  
39m 1 like Reply

**taurusleaves** not to be that person, but is that akaashi in the corner next to bokuto?  
46m 14 likes Reply

— View previous replies (16)

**gensukes** @taurusleaves it is! he’s tagged too!  
44m 5 likes Reply

**mochimika** @taurusleaves omg  
43m 3 likes Reply

**eveningshin-ae** @taurusleaves oh to be an honorary black jackals member  
41m 11 likes Reply

**pachinkopachi** meian looks like he wants to leave lol  
44m 21 likes Reply

— Hide replies

**sunsetobio** @pachinkopachi he radiates such chill energy i’d want to be his friend  
42m 5 likes Reply

**bentosols** @pachinkopachi poor meian omg  
42m 4 likes Reply

**_bluerose** HAHA they’re so chaotic  
43m 34 likes Reply

— View previous replies (11)

**sunishibis** @_bluerose imagine what happened right after this was taken lmao  
34m 11 likes Reply

**sumeshilife** @_bluerose atsumu has about three seconds to live  
33m 9 likes Reply

**adriahcult** @_bluerose oliver holding the beer is a mood  
31m 8 likes Reply

**softkusa** this is content i didn’t know i needed  
41m 29 likes Reply

— Hide replies

**quinnlyn** @softkusa same my guy  
38m 2 likes Reply

**romanticable** who’s the guy next to bokuto?  
39m 24 likes Reply

— Hide replies

**pis.apples** @romanticable akaashi! he’s a booktuber. it’s only been made public that he’s friends with bokuto earlier this month!  
37m 15 likes Reply

**kodzukais** @romanticable https://twitter.com/secretsanaise/status/…  
36m 19 likes Reply

**sunriseshouyou** @romanticable he’s been showing up in a lot of black jackals posts recently  
34m 7 likes Reply

**pikapolaroid** is...is sakusa okay...  
36m 44 likes Reply

— View previous replies (25)

**shuu.exe** @pikapolaroid doesn’t look like it  
23m 3 likes Reply

**mangomarie** @pikapolaroid he’s barely in the photo too lol  
22m 2 likes Reply

**kuroo.jpeg** @mangomarie all that hassle for nothing ;;  
20m 5 likes Reply

**junejunes** @pikapolaroid he yelled at atsumu in the comments  
19m 7 likes Reply

**berrykoutarou** rip adriah’s chance at a good photo  
34m 8 likes Reply

— View previous replies (5)

**bree.kims** @berrykoutarou at least he still looks good tho  
21m 3 likes Reply

**alikaisons** @berrykoutarou he was CHEATED  
19m 5 likes Reply

**haichuus** @alikaisons you right you right  
18m 1 like Reply

**icechusuperior** legend has it bokuto’s smile could power cities  
32m 25 likes Reply

— View previous replies (21)

**liberoliv** @icechusuperior HIS SMILE IS EVEN BRIGHTER IN OFFICIAL GAMES FACTS ONLY  
14m 4 likes Reply

**adriahbb** @icechusuperior say it louder  
12m 1 like Reply

**kiyoko.mukai** @icechusuperior he looks so happy :(  
9m 1 like Reply

**inunakkis** i can’t stop staring at bokuto’s food i’m gonna cry  
28m 30 likes Reply

— Hide replies

**velvetyama** @inunakkis I KNOW like it’s gonna fall and i’m STRESSED  
28m 20 likes Reply

**qtkoutarou** @inunakkis top ten pics taken before disaster  
27m 24 likes Reply

**velvetyama** @inunakkis wait whose hand is that on bokuto’s wrist  
26m 25 likes Reply

**washiotapes** @velvetyama what hand  
26m 14 likes Reply

**washiotapes** @velvetyama OH  
25m 21 likes Reply

**mintydays** @velvetyama i think it’s akaashi’s?  
25m 30 likes Reply

**soba.sweetheart** @mintydays WHAT THAT’S SO SWEET  
23m 3 likes Reply

**usagi.san** @mintydays awww this cute  
22m 1 like Reply

**aika.sorn** @mintydays yeah given the angle of the shot this can only be akaashi  
20m 3 likes Reply

**shou_you** @aika.sorn “given the angle of the shot” when did you start trying to sound smart lol  
19m 4 likes Reply

**aika.sorn** @shou_you SHUT UP KISA  
19m 1 like Reply

**suna.szn** local ray of sunshine hinata blessing all of us yet again  
26m 5 likes Reply

— Hide replies

**kingscurry** @suna.szn his smile!!  
24m 3 likes Reply

**ushiushi** @suna.szn 10/10 content i appreciate this  
21m 2 likes Reply

**realninjahours** @suna.szn fun fact hinata’s presence automatically makes a picture 20x better  
19m 1 like Reply

**hoshi.vip** the entire team really joined together to call out sakusa and atsumu omg  
24m 35 likes Reply

— Hide replies

**sakusa.mp4** @hoshi.vip when even ur own team speculates  
23m 14 likes Reply

**koutarouclub** @hoshi.vip if they’re actually together…  
23m 2 likes Reply

**omi_nation** @hoshi.vip sakusa already comes after him online i think he’d just straight up kill him  
21m 25 likes Reply

**kiyoomisms** @hoshi.vip actually has sakusa commented on anyone else’s posts  
19m 26 likes Reply

**maple-sama** @kiyoomisms uhh  
19m 5 likes Reply

**suzumekarin** @kiyoomisms oh my god  
17m 4 likes Reply

**https.meian** @kiyoomisms even if he has, the fact that their own teammates can’t remember speaks for itself tbh  
17m 19 likes Reply

**kou.tarous** @https.meian HOLY SHIT YOU’RE RIGHT  
16m 4 likes Reply

**sakulattes** @https.meian woah…  
16m 3 likes Reply

**tsumix** @hoshi.vip okay but did sakusa actually block him  
14m 24 likes Reply

**sayuri_fujiwara** @tsumix probably lol  
14m 10 likes Reply

**louivre** @tsumix i would have liked to see his response to the team’s accusations tho  
12m 2 likes Reply

**adriahtttomas** @hoshi.vip imagine practice tomorrow  
10m 7 likes Reply

**tobiokags** @adriahtttomas yikes  
10m 6 likes Reply

* * *

**bokuto!!** ✔  
@owlkoutarou

post-game victory pic with my most favorite person!! (@thebettermiya i did your dare!!!)

[ _An image is attached:_ Bokuto and Akaashi are in the center of the frame, grinning right at the camera. They are in the Kamei Arena gym, bright lights and shiny floors in the background. Bokuto, who is still wearing his jersey and has visible lines of sweat on his forehead, has just come out of a match. Akaashi is wearing the same large, brown jacket from Atsumu’s prior video and a white shirt tucked into black pants underneath. Their arms are slung around each other and their faces are side by side, almost pressed together. The image quality is slightly blurry, but the elation in their smiles speaks for itself.

Tagged: @akaashikeiji]

7:11 PM • Nov 6

**Akaashi** @akaashikeiji • 1h  
replying to @owlkoutarou

Congratulations, Bokuto-san. I knew the team could pull it off.

**bokuto!!** ✔ @owlkoutarou • 1h

AKAASHIIII

**Akaashi** @akaashikeiji • 1h

Yes? This isn’t the first time I’ve commented on a post.

**bokuto!!** ✔ @owlkoutarou • 1h

YEAH BUT IT STILL FEELS SPECIAL I’M REALLY HAPPY

**Akaashi** @akaashikeiji • 1h

Oh. I’m glad.

**bokuto!!** ✔ @owlkoutarou • 1h

AKAASHI CAN I TAG YOU IN THINGS FROM NOW ON???

**Akaashi** @akaashikeiji • 1h

Sure.

**Kuroo** ✔ @kurootetsurou • 1h

Oh, what’s this?

**Akaashi** @akaashikeiji • 1h

Get out, Kuroo-san.

**Tsumu** ✔ @thebettermiya • 1h

no no let him stay aka-kun

**Akaashi** @akaashikeiji • 1h

You can leave too, Atsumu-san.

**Tsumu** ✔ @thebettermiya • 1h

wait aka-kun, why are you commenting now though? i thought you didn’t want to be in the public spotlight so much?

**Akaashi** @akaashikeiji • 1h

While there is nothing discreet about being tagged in this post, I’ve put aside my past reservations if it’ll make Bokuto-san happy.

**Tsumu** ✔ @thebettermiya • 1h

……wow

**hinata!** ✔ @ninjashouyou • 1h

akaashi-san that’s so sweet!!!

**Inunaki** ✔ @inunakishions • 1h

the other honorary member finally joins us on social media!

**Meian** ✔ @MeianShuugo • 1h

I get what you mean, but Akaashi’s been in a few other posts before this one

**Inunaki** ✔ @inunakishions • 1h

yeah but it’s official now, cap!

**Meian** ✔ @MeianShuugo • 1h

That’s fair

**Tsumu** ✔ @thebettermiya • 1h

wait @inunakishions who’s the first honorary member?

**Inunaki** ✔ @inunakishions • 1h

...your brother, miya-san?

**Tsumu** ✔ @thebettermiya • 1h

SINCE WHEN??

**Samu** @miyasamu • 1h

SINCE FOREVER YA DUMBFUCK

_23 more replies_

**Tsumu** ✔ @thebettermiya • 1h  
replying to @owlkoutarou

wow i didn’t know aka-kun could smile like that

**Sakusa** ✔ @sakusakiyoomi • 1h

Likely because Akaashi-san was talking to you, Miya.

**Tsumu** ✔ @thebettermiya • 1h

straight for the throat as always, omi-kun

**hinata!** ✔ @ninjashouyou • 1h

akaashi-san always smiles like that whenever bokuto-san’s around, atsumu-san!!

**Tsumu** ✔ @thebettermiya • 1h

thank you shouyou-kun but that’s horrifyingly sweet, please stop there

_13 more replies_

**Kuroo** ✔ @ktetsurou • 1h  
replying to @owlkoutarou

“my most favorite person” Bo, seriously, who are you fooling

**bokuto!!** ✔ @owlkoutarou • 1h

what do you mean :D

**Kodzuken** ✔ @applepi • 1h

he means we all know, koutarou

**bokuto!!** ✔ @owlkoutarou • 1h

huh?????? what do you mean kenma???

**Akaashi** @akaashikeiji • 1h

Don’t worry about it, Bokuto-san.

_84 more replies_

**Hoshiumi Kourai!** ✔ @officialhoshiumi • 1h  
replying to @owlkoutarou

The photo is cute! However, we will not lose next time! Enjoy victory for today, Bokuto Koutarou!!

**Tsumu** ✔ @thebettermiya • 1h

you can just say the photo’s cute and stop there yanno

**bokuto!!** ✔ @owlkoutarou • 1h

bold words for someone we crushed!!!!!!

**Tsumu** ✔ @thebettermiya • 1h

i wouldn’t say it was a shut-out bokkun

**Sakusa** ✔ @sakusakiyoomi • 1h

They could have won the last set if we weren’t careful.

**Tsumu** ✔ @thebettermiya • 1h

where did you even come from, omi-kun?

**bokuto!!** ✔ @owlkoutarou • 1h

TSUM TSUM, OMI OMI READ THE MOOD

**Erika (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ** @beamculture • 59m  
replying to @owlkoutarou

is this the guy who’s been showing up in all of atsumu’s posts?

**sabrina ☾** @taromilktea • 58m

apparently so?

**★ helen ☆** @soulmategfs • 57m

most likely! he’s cute ngl

**fay** @blossomsdance • 55m

they both look so happy...i’m so :’)

_31 more replies_

**may!** @bokutolovemail • 54m  
replying to @owlkoutarou

bokuto’s happiness >>>

**fey** @suntarou • 52m

i don’t even know who akaashi is but the fact that bokuto is this happy is 10/10

**opal** @blackkjackals • 51m

i would lay down my life for both of them

**gina ! semi-ai** @httpskuroo • 50m  
replying to @owlkoutarou

the way atsumu didn’t know osamu was an honorary member i’m in tears

**nora loves meian** @meiiians • 47m

king behavior

**tiff - ceo of cheesecake** @inunakiss • 46m

NORA WTF

**nora loves meian** @meiiians • 46m

I’M JOKING PLS TIFF I’M BEGGING

**yan mi** @_yannabuns_ • 47m  
replying to @owlkoutarou

hold on did applepi comment??

**wendy ♡** @softchuus • 45m

bokuto and kenma are friends, you didn’t know?

**yan mi** @_yannabuns_ • 45m

WHAT

**wendy** ♡ @softchuus • 43m

they’ve shown up together in some of kuroo’s vlogs.

**yan mi** @_yannabuns_ • 43m

SINCE WHEN?

**wendy** ♡ @softchuus • 42m

a lot of kuroo’s japan vlogs and he was there for kenma’s 20th birthday.

**yan mi** @_yannabuns_ • 39m

oh my god i need to catch up

**s a f** @stardustsumu • 39m  
replying to @owlkoutarou

“my favorite person” I’M FUCKING CRYING

**missy :** @kiyoooom • 38m

that is so soft wtf

**✧ kira ✧** @kirakiraaa • 35m

if anyone called me their favorite person i would combust on the spot

**penelope is crying over v.league** @adriahh_ • 34m

right??? like the wording is so…….delicate

**edith !!** @yamyams • 32m

we out here suffering

_16 more replies_

**sisi.** @mochabot • 28m  
replying to @owlkoutarou

hell yeah ¥500 is mine

**ava ✰** @msbyisms • 27m

my sister’s crying bc she lost ¥2000 haha

**「 eileen 」** @muffinie • 26m

shut up i hate it here

**ava ✰** @msbyisms • 26m

you’re just salty bc your team lost lmao how does it feel

**「 eileen 」** @muffinie • 26m

you’re an asshole

**ava ✰** @msbyisms • 25m

guess you should’ve supported the superior team

**「 eileen 」** @muffinie • 25m

look at kageyama tobio’s serves and tell me you didn’t think they could kill a man

**ava ✰** @msbyisms • 22m

HELLO?? MIYA ATSUMU’S SERVES AND SETS? BOKUTO KOUTAROU’S STRAIGHTS? THE SPIN ON SAKUSA KIYOOMI’S SPIKES? EVERYTHING ABOUT HINATA SHOUYOU? INUNAKI'S GODLIKE RECEIVES, MEIAN'S AND ADRIAH'S SUPERIOR BLOCKING, OLIVER'S SHEER POWER, NEED I GO ON?

**「 eileen 」** @muffinie • 20m

OKAY AND? THE ADLERS HAVE USHIJIMA, HOSHIUMI, AND KAGEYAMA, NOT TO MENTION ROMERO, SOKOLOV, HEIWAJIMA AND HIRUGAMI. THEY ARE SO RIDICULOUSLY STRONG DO NOT EVEN TRY ME

_33 more replies_

* * *

**Exploring Tokyo Midtown (ft. The Love of My Life + Bokuto and Akaashi) | Japan Vlogs #9**  
1,168,739 views • Nov 24, 2018

 **↳ Share | ⥱ Save | …**  
**Subscribe**

 **Kuroo Tetsurou**  
724k subscribers

You think with what happened the last time I went to a mall with Bokuto, I would have learned my lesson. I am proud to say that I absolutely have not, and I’m taking Bokuto to another mall because he’s my best bro, and best bros don’t miss out on going to Tokyo Midtown for the first time.

The new person joining us today is Akaashi! He’s cool, even if he sides with Kenma over us when it comes to raiding the sports store. They’ll agree with us someday.

Also, Kenma keeps telling me to change the title. I will not :)

The rest of the series! → https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list…

———

Links:

➤ Twitter  
➤ Instagram  
➤ Tumblr  
➤ Email: ktetsurou@gmail.com

———

The Love of My Life ⇢ https://www.youtube.com/user/applepi  
Bokuto ⇢ https://twitter.com/owlkoutarou  
Akaashi ⇢ https://www.youtube.com/user/AkaashiKeiji

  
**Category** People & Blogs

  


SHOW LESS

* * *

A man in an oversized sweatshirt is leaning against a railing, eyes glued to his phone as his thumbs, nearly covered by the sleeves, dash across the screen. His knees are tucked in, both feet resting on a bench. His hair is tucked into a bun, blond-tipped strands fluttering in the breeze. Behind him, a beige tiled floor and a metal canopy covering the top of the frame are discernable.

Close to the camera, someone clears their throat. The man doesn’t move. The person clears their throat again.

“Kenma!” the person yells.

Kenma puts his phone away. “Oh. You were recording, Kuro?”

“Have been for the past few minutes, kitten.”

“Eh, sorry.” Kenma doesn’t look very sorry. “You can edit it out.”

“Nah. The audience can spend a couple more minutes looking at your beautiful face.”

“You’re so embarrassing,” Kenma mutters, looking away.

The camera does a 180 degree turn, settling on a man with disheveled hair grinning at the camera. He’s wearing a light blue leather jacket and a white graphic t-shirt. From the angle, his lower body can be seen: one leg is propped up on the bench and the other is dangling off the edge, toes reaching the floor. A belt and dark ripped jeans are barely in the shot.

“Hello, everyone,” Kuro says. “Welcome back to part nine of my Japan Vlogs series! I can’t believe we’ve already come this far. Almost brings a tear to my eye.”

“The last time you updated this series was half a year ago,” Kenma cuts in from off-screen.

Kuro waves a hand. “Schematics. Anyways, I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, the love of my life over here is—hey, cut it out, it’s _true_ —Kozume Kenma, otherwise known as Kodzuken or Applepi— _let go of my arm_ , I’m _right_ —and today, we’re joined by two special guests.”

Kuroo glances around. After five uncomfortable seconds go by, he frowns.

“Okay,” he turns to the camera, “maybe they’re lost.”

Kenma shrugs. “This is Koutarou we’re talking about, they probably got side-tracked.”

“You think we should have sent them directions?”

“It wouldn’t have made much of a difference, Kuro.”

“If you insist, sweetheart.”

A shout cuts through whatever Kenma was going to say next.

“Oh! I haven’t been here yet, we gotta go here!”

“Well, there’s Bo,” Kuroo mutters as the camera pans to his left.

Two people are in the distance. One is crouching next to a sign, making erratic movements as their head constantly flicks to their companion, who stands nearby, nodding every so often in response. All that can be seen of them is the spiked up hair of the crouching figure and a lump likely indicating a jacket on the other.

“Bo, Akaashi! Get over here!” Kuroo calls, and the one who had been crouching straightens almost immediately.

“Kuroo!” the figure calls, taking off at a fast pace. The person next to them shakes their head again and matches them stride for stride.

As they approach, the camera focuses on them. The one who had been crouching is wearing sports shorts and a tank top underneath a loose jacket, and his companion is wearing a brown jacket and jeans, a dark turtleneck just peeking out.

The one with the spiked up hairdo talks first. “Hey, hey, hey! We got kinda lost on the way here, so ‘Kaashi and I took a _bit_ of a detour and, bro, there’s so many cool places here, we gotta go everywhere—”

“Bo, that’s nice, but let me introduce you guys,” Kuroo says.

Bo blinks. “This better be, like, the coolest intro ever.”

Kuroo snorts. “More than you deserve, bird brain.”

“Kuro, Keiji’s here too,” Kenma intercepts, glancing up.

“I don’t mind,” Keiji says, one hand tugging on his sleeve. “It is your youtube video, after all.”

“Nah, I’ll get a move on.” Kuroo waves his free hand. “We shouldn’t stay here longer than we have to.”

Kuroo turns back to the camera, tilting the camera to get the two in the shot.

“Hello, everyone!” The corners of his eyes crinkle as he smiles. “As you can tell from the title of the video, I’m in Tokyo Midtown! And before I get questions about it, yes, I live in Tokyo, and yes, this is my first time being here. I’m a busy man, okay?”

“Right,” Kenma mutters, rolling his eyes.

“Hey, now, don’t be like that,” Kuroo says, looking over his shoulder. After a few seconds, a quiet smile breaks over Kenma’s face, and he reaches over to shove Kuroo’s back.

“Finish your intro.”

“Alright, alright.” With that, Kuroo turns back to the camera. “Anyway! I decided to come here with a couple of friends today. All of our schedules are cleared up, so maybe it was meant to be.”

“You’re still as melodramatic as ever, Kuroo-san,” Keiji interrupts, arms crossed.

“Akaashi, my melodrama is welcome on this channel,” Kuroo says.

“No, it isn’t,” Kenma chimes in.

Kuroo sighs, the action clearly overdramatised. “I’m not even safe on my own channel.”

“Finish your intro and maybe you’ll be forgiven,” Kenma says, raising an eyebrow.

“Got it, sweetheart,” Kuroo coos before turning to the camera once more. “Back to what I was—Bo, stop laughing, _it wasn’t that funny_ —saying before I got rudely interrupted—Akaashi, don’t look at me like that—the two special guests are Bokuto Koutarou and Akaashi Keiji!”

Bokuto and Akaashi wave at the screen as their respective names get mentioned. Bokuto gives the camera a wide grin, evidently comfortable. Akaashi glances at him, a small smile on his lips before he turns to the camera and does the same.

“If any of you keep up with pro-volleyball, Bo’s name gets mentioned a lot. He’s in the Black Jackals. You know, the team that recently won against the undefeated Schweiden Addlers? They’re sort of good, I guess.”

Bokuto laughs, raising a thumb to his chest.

“Hell yeah I am! I was in the starting lineup and everything! I did, like, a couple of really cool cut shots and stuff, but it’s no big deal, they’re kind of my speciality—”

“Bokuto-san, you’re bragging.” Akaashi lays a hand on his shoulder. “I will admit that he was quite impressive at the game, however.”

“High praise.”

“Only the truth, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi counters.

“Anyways, introduce Akaashi already!” Bokuto interrupts. “He’s, like, the best youtuber ever. No offense, Kuroo.”

Kuroo gasps. “Slander on my own channel, huh?”

“You should expect this by now,” Kenma says, a dry edge in his voice.

“You know what? I won’t dignify that with a response,” Kuroo rebuts eventually.

“Good.”

“Anyways, Akaashi’s a booktuber! I don’t know most of the books he talks about, but he’s pretty entertaining, so go check him out! You can find both of them in the description. Now, with that out of the way, Bo—Bo? Where’d he go?”

Akaashi blinks. “What do you mean, Bokuto-san’s right—”

He cuts himself off. Kenma looks up from his phone. Only three figures are in the frame.

Akaashi is the first to move. The calmness in his movements implies he’s done this before. “I’ll check the sports store. Kuroo-san, Kozume-san, meet me in the food court.”

“Uh, okay,” Kuroo mutters as he and Kenma move to get up.

…

“So we found Bo,” Kuroo says from behind the camera. “He’s fine, as you guys can see.”

Ahead, Bokuto and Akaashi—who are quite a bit taller than average—can be seen despite the crowd, their heads peeking out over other shoppers. Not much can be made out besides the drink in Akaashi’s hand, what appears to be taiyaki in Bokuto’s, and the arm around Akaashi’s shoulder that goes unaddressed.

“I worry more for the people around them that I do for those two,” Kenma adds.

Bokuto’s boisterous laugh can be heard clearly.

Kenma sighs.

…

Standing next to a railing, Akaashi holds something high above his head. It seems to be the taiyaki from earlier. Bokuto appears to be crowding him trying to reach for it, standing closer than strictly necessary as he reaches for his food. Only his back is visible, covering Akaashi’s face and most of his own movements. There is little distance between them.

People passing by glance at them every so often. Neither of them notice.

“After we found him, we stopped for snacks. They’re being as ridiculous as ever, though.”

“It’s not unexpected,” Kenma says. “This is Keiji and Koutarou we’re talking about.”

“Right as always, sweetheart.”

“You’ll never let go of that pet name, will you?”

“Would you prefer something else? Honey? Baby? My one and—”

“This conversation is over.”

…

“‘Kaashi, what do you think of this?”

Bokuto holds up a shirt in front of a mirror, staring at his reflection with an unusual amount of concentration. The angle is from behind, a concerning number of shirts piled up next to his jacket. Akaashi sits next to the mountain of clothes, his expression never wavering from bored-yet-enduring, though his eyes never once stray from Bokuto’s form.

“Too many stripes, Bo,” Kuroo calls out.

“Kuroo, my man, my main bro, there is no such thing as ‘too many stripes’,” Bokuto says, throwing the shirt to the side regardless. Akaashi catches it mindlessly.

“There is such a thing as ‘too many stripes’, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi cuts in, “though I don’t think the shirt you just tossed aside fits the criteria.”

“Why am I not surprised,” Kuroo mutters dryly as Bokuto lights up.

The next shirt is dark green. It is evident that Akaashi holds mixed opinions, wringing his hands as he gets up and stands next to Bokuto.

“It won’t work with these shorts,” he begins. Bokuto never lets him finish, moving the shirt to cover him instead.

“Y’know, I think if you paired these with formal pants, you’d look great. What’s the word? Dashing?”

Kuroo coughs, fighting back a laugh. “Handsome?”

“That, too.” Bokuto’s eyes are shining with triumphant glee. At the gesture, Akaashi immediately relaxes his stance and holds the shirt up himself.

“I appreciate the compliment, but I didn’t bring enough money for clothes.”

Bokuto’s grin flashes in the mirror. “It’s a good thing I brought my card, huh?”

“Bokuto-san, _no_ —”

“You’re, like, the best person ever,” Bokuto says seriously, letting go of the shirt altogether. “I gotta do something to give back! It’s a law of the universe or something.”

“A law of—” Akaashi raises his hand to his mouth as quiet laughter fills the room. Bokuto’s lips are parted slightly as he stares at him, a warm tinge to his cheeks as a shy smile stretches across his mouth. His eyes have gone soft with obvious affection.

“And that’s my cue to leave,” Kuroo mutters as the camera spins away.

The movement doesn’t stop until he passes by the sweatshirt section. When he does, the camera stays frozen for a good ten seconds before a hand reaches out towards the nearest sweatshirt. Fingers pinch the closest sleeve, and Kuroo lets out a quiet gasp.

“These are so soft,” he says reverently. “Kenma would _love_ these.”

…

People fill the shot, crossing through the entrance of the store. Akaashi and Kenma are in the corner, glancing at their phones. Notably, Kenma is wearing a different sweatshirt, a fluffy light brown texture visible from what little of the screen he makes up.

“I’d say that Tokyo Midtown—”

Akaashi glances up. “Before you start your outro, where is Bokuto-san?”

“Again?” Kenma asks blandly. “On the same day.”

“Should I check the sports store again?” Kuroo’s voice is tinged with weariness.

“I’ll call.” A gentle smile is on Akaashi’s lips. “Is it really a trip to the mall if Bokuto-san doesn’t get lost?”

“You have a point,” Kuroo concedes, “but I need to edit all this, you know.”

Akaashi’s voice is firm when he says, “You were the one who invited him,” as he walks off to the side.

Kuroo lets out a huff. “Smartass.”

“Like you can talk,” Kenma interjects.

“Kitten—”

“You can’t argue with me on that.”

“...Well, yes, but I can still be offended.”

The corners of Kenma’s mouth curve upwards, sly and subtle. The camera shakes a little. “It’s your channel, you can say however you want.”

“Why do I get the feeling that you’re mocking me?”

Kenma hums. “I wonder.”

Kuroo laughs, shrill chirps piercing the air. Kenma’s smile grows wider.

…

“We’ve found Bo,” Kuroo informs the camera as Bokuto walks on-screen, a pretzel in hand. “Again.”

“C’mon, guys, I didn’t wander that far. ‘Kaashi called me and everything!”

“I called you because we lost sight of you,” Akaashi says, looking exasperated as he steps into the frame himself. “That doesn’t take away from the point.”

Bokuto, in the middle of bringing the pretzel to his mouth, freezes. “Oh?” He nudges the pretzel towards Akaashi. “You want some?”

Akaashi stares at him for a moment.

“What type of pretzel.”

It’s not a question.

“Cheddar, but I asked for extra sour cream.”

Without another word, Akaashi leans forward and takes a bite, one hand on Bokuto’s arm presumably to anchor himself.

“Wow,” Kuroo says dryly. “Shameless today, aren’t they?”

Kenma snorts. “Don’t act like they don’t do this every time we hang out, Kuro.”

* * *

**miss opal** 1 hour ago  
kuroo and kenma are…so married

▴ Hide 18 replies

**yee yee** 1 hour ago  
+miss opal i WILL cry about this

**Christina Rose** 59 minutes ago  
next video: Exploring Married Life (+ The Love of My Life)

**sam** 55 minutes ago  
+Christina Rose PLEASE I WOULD DIE

**Edith Bridge** 54 minutes ago  
kuroo around bokuto and akaashi: ugh love  
kuroo around anything that reminds him of kenma: omg he’d love these

**shen04** 51 minutes ago  
+Edith Bridge their dynamic in one sentence and we’re here for it

**coffee bias** 49 minutes ago  
+Edith Bridge kuroo’s like “oh god who sent an angel down here” whenever kenma breathes

**Edith Bridge** 45 minutes ago  
+coffee bias just wait until you watch the valentine’s day vlog LMAO

**coffee bias** 42 minutes ago  
what’s the valentine’s day vlog?

**Edith Bridge** 41 minutes ago  
+coffee bias kuroo and kenma talk about how and when they started dating. also known as ‘kuroo has heart eyes for 24 minutes’

**coffee bias** 38 minutes ago  
SDFGHJMNF EXCUSE ME??

↳ Show more replies

 **georgie sanders** 1 hour ago  
I like how Bokuto and Akaashi are separated by an ‘and’ and Kenma gets a plus sign

▴ Hide 3 replies

**Abby S** 1 hour ago  
sign #1345 of kuroo being absolutely gone for kenma

**Tiramisu** 1 hour ago  
+Abby S add five zeros to that number

**Hanna Y** 1 hour ago  
add ten* zeros to that number

**Tiramisu** 58 minutes ago  
+Hanna Y aw shit you right

**long furby** 1 hour ago  
bokuto constantly getting lost reminds me of kuroo and kai losing yaku in the nakano vlog

▴ Hide 11 replies

**Venus** 1 hour ago  
oh that was so funny

**xmuffinx** 1 hour ago  
yaku was way more mad though lmao

**Elaine2001** 1 hour ago  
and way shorter-

**steph** 58 minutes ago  
me: wow I want to go to Nakano Broadway!  
yaku: constantly gets lost in the crowd while kuroo laughs and kai looks for him  
me, shorter than yaku: i’ll borrow some stilts

**Gold Fox** 54 minutes ago  
+steph Like stilts are gonna help you in Nakano Broadway

**steph** 52 minutes ago  
+Gold Fox let me dream

**mindyvevo** 49 minutes ago  
kai being the angel that found all the good deals,,iconic vlog i miss Them

**unoriginal comment** 45 minutes ago  
Kuroo’s face when he found that hoodie for half off omg

**Moon** 43 minutes ago  
someone wanna slide the link?

**Miyake Haruichi** 40 minutes ago  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=...

↳ Show more replies

 **Long Jie** 57 minutes ago  
they’re the group i never knew i wanted

▴ Hide 8 replies

**Anastasie Marion** 54 minutes ago  
Right? Their humor just blends together so well.

**Shierin** 50 minutes ago  
also everyone gangs up on kuroo lmao

**Madin** 48 minutes ago  
kuroo getting dissed on his own channel for 17 minutes

**slime** 44 minutes ago  
+Madin should have been the title tbh

**LightningBeats** 42 minutes ago  
kenma sassing kuroo for 17 minutes

**Lizabeth Indigo** 38 minutes ago  
alternatively: kuroo being gone for kenma for 17 minutes

**Yuu** 36 minutes ago  
+Lizabeth Indigo You mean every video on his channel?

**Lizabeth Indigo** 35 minutes ago  
+Yuu well you got me there

**Madison Ivy** 55 minutes ago  
everyone’s talking about kuroo and kenma but what about bokuto and akaashi?? they’ve been really close this entire video

▴ Hide 5 replies

**henry the 9th** 53 minutes ago  
they cute :(

**loop scoop** 50 minutes ago  
their interactions are soo sweet

**rheanna joy** 46 minutes ago  
i hope they show up again!!!

**Zarma Shakoor** 44 minutes ago  
I would sell my left kidney for another video of these four

**ramiza** 41 minutes ago  
+Zarma Shakoor Sell both of them you coward

**Meredith** 54 minutes ago  
how many times did bokuto get lost

▴ Hide reply

**Yves** 50 minutes ago  
around 5 times on camera

**Umaima Munir** 47 minutes ago  
+Yves that’s kind of beautiful, actually

**mitzy the frog** 50 minutes ago  
4:32 what food is that?

▴ Hide reply

**SydneySnaps** 45 minutes ago  
I think it’s taiyaki which is…really good btw

**Jin-ae** 46 minutes ago  
i love these vlogs! so glad we’re making a return to them

▴ Hide 8 replies

**meryl** 43 minutes ago  
the last one was 6 months ago…the serotonin

**Ida K** 40 minutes ago  
It’s been too long, I missed seeing Kenma in one of his vlogs.

**Jaideep** 38 minutes ago  
i dunno the vlogs where kuroo nerds out about chemistry shit are fun too

**some one** 35 minutes ago  
kuroo: posts video about lewis structure  
me, knowing nothing about lewis structure: immediately clicks on it

**grey mattson** 34 minutes ago  
who knew i’d be so invested in stoichiometry?

**Irene Gonzales** 32 minutes ago  
UGH DON’T EVEN MENTION STOICHIOMETRY I FAILED HIGH SCHOOL CHEM

**Ema Lite** 29 minutes ago  
me, a chem major-

**Irene Gonzales** 25 minutes ago  
+Ema Lite what did you summon to pass high school chem.

**cherry mima** 44 minutes ago  
11:02 HELLO AKAASHI’S LAUGH????

▴ Hide 3 replies

**The void** 40 minutes  
Ugh his smile

**helen_rainbow** 38 minutes ago  
even on akaashi’s own channel he rarely ever laughs

**Wanda C** 35 minutes ago  
further proof that bokuto koutarou is an actual angel

**Andrew** 39 minutes ago  
Kenma sounds so done I’m here for it

▴ Hide 7 replies

**ThatElizaPerson** 35 minutes ago  
4:34 we can’t see his face when Bokuto and Akaashi get on screen...but just imagine

**kitty kats** 33 minutes ago  
it’ll probably look like the look he gave kuroo in JapanVlogs #7

**Cloud Skies** 30 minutes ago  
Oh my god you’re right

**Betsy Evans** 27 minutes ago  
wait what happened?

**Anik De** 25 minutes ago  
Kuroo told Kenma to put away his phone so they could take a picture at the entrance of Osaka Castle and Kenma gave him the most done look I’ve ever seen in all my years of living

**Betsy Evans** 24 minutes ago  
+Anik De I-

**just a simple potato** 20 minutes ago  
getting That Look from kenma is probably just a day in the life of kuroo

**delilah** 36 minutes ago  
“You were the one who invited him” damn okay akaashi

▴ Hide 2 replies

**Masuko Kenji** 34 minutes ago  
akaashi and kenma are relentless in this

**Aisha** 30 minutes  
he is a gem. please bring him back.

**Mina** 33 minutes ago  
guys consider: applepi streams but he brings the other three on board

▴ Hide 7 replies

**star seonji** 30 minutes ago  
YES

**Alex Hyun** 26 minutes ago  
+Mina how does it feel to hold my life in your hands

**Jasmine Lily** 24 minutes ago  
what game though?

**ItsRobin** 23 minutes ago  
Mario Party.

**MushMush** 21 minutes ago  
+ItsRobin no

**L i v** 20 minutes ago  
+ItsRobin Yes

**rainy nights** 18 minutes ago  
+ItsRobin I can hear the friendships breaking from here

**mr mayo** 29 minutes ago  
15:24 Is Kenma wearing a new sweatshirt?

▴ Hide 3 replies

**Rosetta M** 26 minutes ago  
oh my god it’s the one kuroo was looking at kuroo just bought it for him on the spot-

**Kappa** 25 minutes ago  
+Rosetta M and kenma wore it on the spot

**melody parks** 23 minutes ago  
i’m in fucking tears

**blitz beat** 25 minutes ago  
I dunno I think Bokuto made the stripes shirt work

▴ Hide 3 replies

**NekoNina** 22 minutes ago  
bokuto could probably make anything work, but the dark green was better

**Cindy A** 19 minutes ago  
Okay but Akaashi looked at him like he could pull off anything.

**Dana Mendoza** 17 minutes ago  
if kuroo wasn’t there and he had brought his wallet, akaashi would have bought half the store for him tbh

**passerby boy** 23 minutes ago  
i’m sorry but what does “don’t act like they don’t do this every time we hang out” mean??

▴ Hide 4 replies

**Emerald** 20 minutes ago  
what do you think?

**passerby boy** 18 minutes ago  
+Emerald Akaashi regularly takes bites out of Bokuto’s food I guess

**Romy Frei** 15 minutes ago  
they did look pretty comfortable doing it in the video

**night owl elodie** 11 minutes ago  
damn i’d kill my friend if they took a bite out of my food

**sapatos** 19 minutes ago  
9:07 damn catch me crying

▴ Hide reply

**Mel** 16 minutes ago  
the way bokuto said “you’re like the best person ever” so completely earnestly. none of that was forced. in conclusion i’m in tears

* * *

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔  
@MSBYBlackJackals

We’re opening up a 2 hour Q&A on our way to Nippon Gaishi Hall for an away game against @EJPRaijin! Use the hashtag #BlackJackalsAsk if you want the team to answer any questions!

9:02 AM • Dec 2

**Grace** @minniesoz • 2h  
replying to @MSBYBlackJackals

#BlackJackalsAsk do you think you guys are gonna win lol

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 2h

uh yeah????  
-bokuto

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 2h

of course! what’s the point of going if we won’t bring our a-game!!  
-hinata

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 2h

uh yeah? obviously  
-atsumu

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 2h

To be less egotistical, we will bring nothing but our best efforts to this game, so please support us  
-Meian

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 2h

wow meian-san sounds so cool!!!  
-hinata

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 2h

Thank you, Hinata  
-Meian

**Masami~** @honeylattes • 2h  
replying to @MSBYBlackJackals

#BlackJackalsAsk who’s the most powerful member?

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 2h

As a middle blocker, this is complicated. It depends on how you define “powerful”, but if you mean pure power stats, then Bokuto-kun  
-Meian

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 2h

everyone’s a scary hitter! you don’t pay attention to who’s hitting the ball during serve-receive practice, you just know it’s flying at your face.  
-inunaki

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 2h

no can do, too many monsters to choose from  
-atsumu

**Madin** @bbqpork • 2h  
replying to @MSBYBlackJackals

#BlackJackalsAsk what was the worst first impression someone left on the team?

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 2h

Miya.  
-Sakusa

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 2h

What a fast response…  
-Adriah

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 2h

what did i even do??  
-atsumu

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 2h

The first day you walked in and saw me in the line-up, you loudly asked me if I was here to stay, dared me to shake your hand in front of the whole team, and kept poking my shoulder the entire day. That isn’t even taking into account the fact that you constantly brought up high school for no discernable reason.  
-Sakusa

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 2h

i am a changed man from that day  
-atsumu

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 2h

I’ll believe it when I see it, Atsumu.  
-Sakusa

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 2h

wait what OMI KUN??

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 2h

'atsumu'????  
-bokuto

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 2h

omi-san, did you just call atsumu-san by his given name???  
-hinata

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 2h

sakusa-san……........  
-inunaki

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 2h

Oh wow.  
-Oliver

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 2h

Unfortunate mistype.  
-Sakusa

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 2h

OH NO YA DON’T

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 2h

YA CAN’T JUST MISTYPE MY GIVEN NAME LIKE THAT

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 2h

Never thought I’d agree with Atsumu, but he has a point  
-Meian

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 2h

meian-san was that necessary  
-atsumu

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 2h

HEY DON’T YOU DARE MOVE SEATS OMI-KUN IM NOT DONE YET

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 2h

WOW THEY ACTUALLY GOT UP ON THE BUS

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 2h

TSUM-TSUM JUST LUNGED ACROSS THE AISLE I DONT THINK THATS SAFE

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 2h

AND OMI-OMI DODGES

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 2h

Bokuto, stop live-tweeting this mess  
-Meian

_18 more replies_

**ria⁷** @esoteria • 1h  
replying to @MSBYBlackJackals

#BlackJackalsAsk atsumu, who’s the best person to set to?

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

like i said, too many monsters to choose from  
-atsumu

**ida** ♠ **check pinned** @keiapologist • 1h  
replying to @MSBYBlackJackals

#BlackJackalsAsk inunaki, what’s the hardest serve you’ve ever had to receive

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

from my own team or in general? because sakusa-san’s and miya-san’s serves are ugly to try to save during serve-receive practice, but from opposing teams...ushijima-san’s serves are also terrible. unpredictable serves are the worst  
-inunaki

**fleur ❀** @lovinghinatahours • 1h  
replying to @MSBYBlackJackals

#BlackJackalsAsk meian, what’s the hardest part of being a captain?

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

Getting everyone to stop swearing online  
-Meian

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

why aren’t we allowed to swear, anyway? we’re all adults  
-inunaki

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

We’re supposed to maintain a family-friendly persona online  
-Meian

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

And how’s that working out?  
-Oliver

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

Scroll through Atsumu’s twitter account for one second  
-Meian

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

ya got me there  
-atsumu

**Stacy** @currytobiokuns • 1h  
replying to @MSBYBlackJackals

#BlackJackalsAsk hinata, how did it feel to win your debut game?

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

great!! winning against such a good team was exhilarating!!!  
-hinata

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

you did great, shouyou-kun  
-atsumu

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

YEAH HITTING THE BALL WITH YOUR LEFT HAND DURING THE THIRD SET WAS AWESOME!! NOTHING LESS FROM MY DISCIPLE  
-bokuto

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

atsumu-san, bokuto-san, thank you!!!  
-hinata

**Irene** @komorights • 1h  
replying to @MSBYBlackJackals

#BlackJackalsAsk sakusa, what got you into volleyball to begin with

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

Initially, Motoya invited me to volleyball practice one day, and I didn’t have any other hobbies so I picked it up. Both Motoya and I picked up on the spin I could give the ball, so I started working on it. Now we’re here.  
-Sakusa

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

motoya-kun got you into volleyball?  
-atsumu

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

Yes.  
-Sakusa

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

hmm, what else  
-atsumu

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

What?  
-Sakusa

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

you said ‘initially’, omi-kun. what else?  
-atsumu

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

I wasn’t that enthusiastic when I started out, but I wasn’t satisfied with leaving something when I could still see areas I could improve upon. Why are you asking?  
-Sakusa

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

there’s somethin’ else

-atsumu

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

You’re being obstinate about this.  
-Sakusa

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

and you're trying to deflect  
-atsumu

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

everyone’s touched the ball at some point but i’ve seen you on the court. you look satisfied when you pull off a nice kill. you gotta have another reason for playing still  
-atsumu

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

Fine, just this once.  
-Sakusa

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

On the court, I’m surrounded by high-level players and unbelievable pressure. I'm in an environment where I can’t afford to be conscious of anything but the ball, and it’s incredibly freeing.  
-Sakusa

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

oh  
-atsumu

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

Satisfied?  
-Sakusa

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

yeah actually. it’s kinda interesting to know more about you  
-atsumu

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

This is the most civil they’ve ever been.  
-Adriah

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

shhh you’ll ruin it  
-inunaki

**maeve; cw: given** @lovbatteries • 1h  
replying to @MSBYBlackJackals

#BlackJackalsAsk what are out-of-practice hangouts like?

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

Chaotic.  
-Sakusa

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

I usually regret them the next morning, but they’re fun in the moment!  
-Adriah

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

it’s fun seeing everyone else loosen up!  
-inunaki

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

I’m unable to make it to most hangouts, but it’s always great to see my teammates.  
-Oliver

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

the first time i ever went to one, atsumu-san challenged bokuto-san to a drinking contest, and bokuto-san beat him really badly!! it was cool to watch :D  
-hinata

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

shouyou-kun…  
-atsumu

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

It’s what you deserve.  
-Sakusa

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

don’t think you’re escaping what happened earlier omi-kun  
-atsumu

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

At least I don’t have to tell them not to swear. The venue choices don’t hurt either  
-Meian

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

so you do admit i find good places  
-atsumu

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

I never said anything to the contrary  
-Meian

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

Aside from being screwed over in Atsumu’s post, they’re pretty fun. I like seeing my teammates off the court!  
-Adriah

**♪ Laurie ♪** @bunnylaurie • 1h  
replying to @MSBYBlackJackals

#BlackJackalsAsk bokuto, what’s your relationship to akaashi keiji?

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

HWAT DO OYU

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

I apologize, but a teammate’s personal life will not be discussed on this account  
-Meian

**eri // zines!** @foxtrotstep • 1h  
replying to @MSBYBlackJackals

#BlackJackalsAsk atsumu, when did you decide to come up with your new serve? and how did you get it down?

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

i saw orlov’s serve and wanted to do it myself. it’s so cool, obviously i gotta get it down too. it messed up my form real bad at first. i was ‘bout ready to lose my mind when i finally got it down  
-atsumu

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

oh i remember this!!! atsumu-san stayed late in the gym a lot, then one day, he did his new serve like it was nothing and almost hit wan-san in the face. wan-san got really mad at him  
-hinata

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

i would have appreciated a warning, miya-san  
-inunaki

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

you gotta admit it was cool though  
-atsumu

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

your serves are ugly to receive, i’ll give you that  
-inunaki

**Hoshiumi Korai!** ✔ @officialhoshiumi • 1h  
replying to @MSBYBlackJackals

#BlackJackalsAsk How does it feel to know you’ll lose a rematch against the Schweiden Adlers??

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

we won’t lose!!!!!!  
-bokuto

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

for christ’s sake get off our account  
-atsumu

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

hoshiumi-san, hello!!  
-hinata

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

no need to greet him, shouyou-kun  
-atsumu

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

I thought we were only taking legitimate questions.  
-Sakusa

**MSBY Black Jackals** ✔ @MSBYBlackJackals • 1h

We are  
-Meian

* * *

**bokutokoutarou** ✔  
AGES Cafe

[ _An image is attached:_ Akaashi’s looking over his shoulder, his expression completely at ease. Behind him, the walls of an alleyway can be seen, a nearby streetlight exposing wet brick. One hand is holding what seems to be milk tea, the straw inches away from his lips. A plastic bag dangles from his other hand, the contents unknown. Though Akaashi’s face is barely illuminated, a faint redness is visible on his cheeks and his eyes seem to shine in the dark. His clothes are difficult to make out, though the outlines of his usual coat nearly brush against his shoes. The city lights twinkle beyond his silhouette, outlining him in an ethereal glow.

Tagged: **akaashikeiji** ]

Liked by **hinata-shouyou** and **10,013 others**

 **bokutokoutarou** ✔ konbini runs are fun!!! let’s do this again, akaashi :D

View all 1,077 comments

 **ktetsurou** Seems like this was more than a simple konbini run to me

December 11

* * *

**akaashikeiji** This was fun, Bokuto-san. We should do this again.  
58m 544 likes Reply

— Hide replies

**bokutokoutarou** ✔ @akaashikeiji yeah!!! buy taiyaki for me next time!! you owe me for paying for your drink in the cafe  
57m 525 likes Reply

**akaashikeiji** @bokutokoutarou You told me that it was on the house.  
57m 523 likes Reply

**bokutokoutarou** ✔ @akaashikeiji oh!! right never mind  
57m 522 likes Reply

**akaashikeiji** @bokutokoutarou I’ll still pay for you.  
56m 530 likes Reply

**bokutokoutarou** ✔ @akaashikeiji really???  
56m 528 likes Reply

**akaashikeiji** @bokutokoutarou Yes. Though I won’t pay for your drinks.  
55m 529 likes Reply

**bokutokoutarou** ✔ @akaashikeiji mean, akaashi!!  
55m 531 likes Reply

**bokutokoutarou** ✔ @akaashikeiji but i’m really glad i got to see you  
53m 541 likes Reply

**akaashikeiji** @bokutokoutarou …I am too.  
51m 542 likes Reply

**miyatsu** ✔ so this is where you guys were? shame, you missed me convincing sakusa to try my favorite drink  
55m 494 likes Reply

— Hide replies

**akaashikeiji** @miyatsu That sounds implausible.  
54m 477 likes Reply

**sakusa.kiyoomi** ✔ @akaashikeiji Unfortunately, it did happen.  
54m 486 likes Reply

**inunaki-shion** ✔ @miyatsu @sakusa.kiyoomi wait what?  
53m 478 likes Reply

**miyatsu** ✔ @inunakishion @akaashikeiji it happened ya jerks, i even sanitized the can and everything  
53m 479 likes Reply

**miyatsu** ✔ @sakusa.kiyoomi c’mon admit it was good  
52m 474 likes Reply

**sakusa.kiyoomi** ✔ @miyatsu ...Yes, it was good.  
51m 476 likes Reply

**inunaki-shion** ✔ @sakusa.kiyoomi am i seeing things?  
51m 470 likes Reply

**hinata-shouyou** ✔ @inunaki-shion @akaashikeiji it seems surreal, but it did happen akaashi-san, inunaki-san!! meian-san and i recorded the whole thing!  
50m 472 likes Reply

**akaashikeiji** @hinatashouyou …Interesting.  
50m 468 likes Reply

**Meian_Shuugo** ✔ @inunaki-shion @akaashikeiji I was present and I can still hardly believe it  
49m 473 likes Reply

**inunaki-shion** ✔ @Meian_Shuugo post the video meian-san!  
48m 489 likes Reply

**Meian_Shuugo** ✔ @inunaki-shion No  
48m 450 likes Reply

**sakusa.kiyoomi** ✔ @inunaki-shion No.  
48m 451 likes Reply

**miyatsu** ✔ @inunaki-shion maybe later  
47m 492 likes Reply

**sakusa.kiyoomi** ✔ @miyatsu Don’t post it.  
47m 471 likes Reply

**miyatsu** ✔ @sakusa.kiyoomi omi-kun, i get that you’re like a cactus but we need proof or no one will believe us  
45m 488 likes Reply

**sakusa.kiyoomi** ✔ @miyatsu A cactus? Really, Atsumu?  
44m 493 likes Reply

**miyatsu** ✔ @sakusa.kiyoomi ya know, ‘cause you’re all prickly  
43m 431 likes Reply

**sakusa.kiyoomi** ✔ @miyatsu …  
39m 467 likes Reply

**miyatsu** ✔ @sakusa.kiyoomi you don’t gotta be this cold all the time, omi-omi  
39m 465 likes Reply

**adriah_tomas** ✔ @sakusa.kiyoomi Sorry for getting involved, but Atsumu?  
37m 487 likes Reply

**sakusa.kiyoomi** ✔ @adriah_tomas The internet wouldn’t let me rest after I slipped up the first time.  
36m 483 likes Reply

**miyatsu** ✔ @adriah_tomas omi-kun’s finally admitting that he likes me  
35m 488 likes Reply

**sakusa.kiyoomi** ✔ @miyatsu That’s not it.  
35m 473 likes Reply

**miyatsu** ✔ @sakusa.kiyoomi you can admit your undying love for me, it’s okay  
35m 470 likes Reply

**sakusa.kiyoomi** ✔ @miyatsu I will find a way to spike the ball into your face.  
34m 480 likes Reply

**inunaki-shion** ✔ @sakusa.kiyoomi @miyatsu young love sure is different these days  
32m 491 likes Reply

**sakusa.kiyoomi** ✔ @inunaki-shion Inunaki.  
32m 459 likes Reply

**inunaki-shion** ✔ @sakusa.kiyoomi haha wow look at the time, what a shame that i have to get going  
31m 477 likes Reply

**inunaki-shion** ✔ get me some melon pan next time!  
52m 367 likes Reply

— Hide replies

**bokutokoutarou** ✔ @inunaki-shion OH that reminds me!!! i have something for you at practice tomorrow!!!  
46m 366 likes Reply

**inunaki-shion** ✔ @bokutokoutarou I LOVE YOU  
45m 363 likes Reply

**nicorin** this is such a soft? picture?? hello???  
46m 13 likes Reply

— Hide replies

**tsuki_shimas** @nicorin god i wish that were me  
45m 12 likes Reply

**nagisakuns** @tsuki_shimas bokuto or akaashi?  
44m 4 likes Reply

**tsuki_shimas** @nagisakuns idk man both?? i don't even know what i want, i just want the vibe of this image  
43m 8 likes Reply

**ninimilktea** @tsuki_shimas i…me too  
40m 5 likes Reply

**minimooshroom** @tsuki_shimas same  
38m 1 like Reply

**hanaicedtea** oh to be wandering around alleyways with someone precious to you  
41m 11 likes Reply

— Hide replies

**rainwaterkaori** @hanaicedtea sounds like a dream  
39m 4 likes Reply

**lavendersweet** @hanaicedtea beautiful put  
36m 1 like Reply

**fumicookies** akaashi’s smile >>>  
38m 20 likes Reply

— Hide replies

**royalsapphire** @fumicookies akaashi >>>  
36m 20 likes Reply

**eleanor.draws** @fumicookies i like how we’re all quickly becoming akaashi stans  
35m 17 likes Reply

**marigumi** @fumicookies look me in the eyes and tell me he doesn’t deserve it  
34m 7 likes Reply

**fumicookies** @marigumi Now that I cannot do  
33m 4 likes Reply

**nerisuu** @fumicookies we’re seeing him through bokuto’s eyes in this post, of course we’re falling for him  
30m 19 likes Reply

**median_** @nerisuu …my guy  
28m 5 likes Reply

**geminirising** @nerisuu wait whoa.  
27m 4 likes Reply

**chibilunette** @nerisuu you did not have to come for me like that  
26m 3 likes Reply

**alyapop** this post kicked me in the face and told me i was single  
34m 8 likes Reply

— Hide replies

**bleurai** @alyapop yeah basically  
32m 2 likes Reply

**star.mii** @alyapop did you have to say it tho  
31m 2 likes Reply

**alyapop** @star.mii it had to be said  
29m 1 like Reply

**aura.tia** so…are they together?  
26m 3 likes Reply

— Hide replies

**kikihato** @aura.tia it’s honestly not our business.  
23m 1 like Reply

**lisbeth.exe** @aura.tia whether they are or aren’t dating, they clearly care deeply about each other and that’s all we need to know tbh  
21m 4 likes Reply

**shortea** akaashi’s so pretty wtf  
21m 10 likes Reply

— Hide replies

**shuugoszn** @shortea right?  
19m 1 like Reply

**mvp.hayato** @shortea it's unfair to the rest of us mortals  
18m 2 likes Reply

**indigorose** @shortea petition to make actual angel akaashi a thing  
16m 5 likes Reply

**pandatea** @indigorose we don’t need a petition, he’s already an angel  
14m 4 likes Reply

**sorendayys** this is so gentle  
17m 13 likes Reply

— Hide replies

**berrysunday** @sorendayys no one touch me  
16m 9 likes Reply

**squiltmilk** @sorendayys bokuto and akaashi talk in the comments too i am so soft  
14m 11 likes Reply

**lattelucy** @sorendayys i want a bond like theirs lol  
12m 7 likes Reply

**luvliv** @sorendayys you can feel how much they care about each other  
9m 8 likes Reply

**tsuchan** @sorendayys ugh i WILL burst into tears don’t test me  
7m 10 likes Reply

* * *

**Tue, Dec 11,** 11:43 PM

whenever the season ends, i should stay over again!!!

it’s been too long since we just got to hang out, yknow??

since im out of town a lot its hard to see u

You’re always welcome, Bokuto-san.

I meant what I said. It was nice to see you.

u can call me koutarou you know

ive known u for like ever

Seven years.

But I digress.

I’m just used to calling you Bokuto-san. Would you like me to change that?

nahh if ur comfy with it its fine~

but the options open!

anyways it’s kinda weird keiji

im doing great!! but its like i do even better if i know ur there

not like watching me but just

there i guess

theres a word for that

what is it? do you know??

I...have a guess. But it’s not something I should say over text.

WHAT

TELL ME KEIJIIIII

Is it passable if I call you tomorrow?

ur giving in quick :D

Only because I know you’ll talk my ear off about it if I don’t address it soon.

You’re persistent.

im just curious >:O

I never said it was a bad thing.

hey

did it bother you

when people thought we were together

because like

it didnt bother me

keiji?

keijiiiiii

KEIJIIIII

That caught me off-guard. Why are you asking out of the blue?

i asked u about it earlier and you avoided the question!!

it was super sneaky

i almost didnt notice

but im the best!!! so i caught on to ur deception later on

you did that thing where u wouldnt look into my eyes and you messed with ur hands

im onto you~

Bokuto-san…I really shouldn’t tell you over text.

when will u then???

you can trust me!!

im like the best didnt you know

i can totally keep secrets

like the time kuroo told me not to tell anyone he accidentally took a cat home during the training camp our first year!!!

You just told me.

okay but ur KEIJI

ur also the best

we can share being the best together

so u get to know all the secrets!!

but

keiji hear me out

i have a theory

a SUPER AWESOME THEORY

itll blow ur mind

I’m listening.

how do you feel

about me, i mean

thats a weird question huh? but i need to know!! its for the theory i swear

…Your theory is already heading in an odd direction.

keiji please

Okay. You already know that you’re my best friend.

I am…fond of you.

ooh fond is a good word

im fond of u too!!

I’m glad to hear it.

…Koutarou.

That felt strange. I’ll stick to Bokuto-san.

NOO KOUTAROU WAS NICE

geh fine

anyways

heres my theory

...wait

WAIT

NOOO

Are you alright?

i...forgot the theory

it was in my head and then bam!! it was gone

im sad

I’m sure it’ll come back to you in time.

u said that about my lost taiyaki in the mall

and i never found it!!!

Taiyaki and your mind are two very different things.

but still

anyways

i dunno

u dont have to tell me why

but are you okay with it??

being associated with me like that???

There’s no one else I would rather have that association with.

HAHAHA KEIJI

be careful!!!! if i didnt know better that would have sounded like a confession!!

…Yes.

u know im not super careful with my words

so as ur elder im passing on my advice to u

I...appreciate it...

im glad i could help :D

anyways!!!! whenever i remember ill tell u

I appreciate your consideration.

But it is getting quite late.

Shouldn’t you be heading to sleep soon?

oh!! ur right!!!

as usual keiji!!!

i gotta go to sleep earlier i think were having extra practice bc we have a game soon

I’m glad you found the time to come to Tokyo.

Good luck, Bokuto-san.

You’ll do well.

heck yeah i will!!!!

good night keiji

dream of like

whats that food u like again

Nanohana no Karashiae.

yeah that!!

and

i remember u telling me about ur deadline earlier

just dream of that and you’ll be fine for tomorrow!!!!

actually

even if u dont dream about it you’ll be okay

Thank you.

I’m fairly confident I can finish tomorrow, but it feels nice to hear it from you.

oh???

i’ll say it more often then!!!

oh its midnight

happy new day!!

Happy new day.

Please go to sleep.

okay okayyy

goodnight keiji

sleep well!! :D

Goodnight, Koutarou.

Dream of good things.

**Author's Note:**

>  **edit, 2/04/21:** this got a lot of love and you are all just so sweet ty for taking the time out of your day to read :>
> 
> i swear i'll respond to every comment, it just takes me 5 to 60 business days to do so. i'm sorry. also i love you all i may have cried multiple times
> 
> i'm in love with the art. look at bokuto and akaashi!!
> 
> okay really long rambly notes ahead
> 
>   * formatting this was a nightmare i would not wish on my worst enemies. especially instagram. i want to sleep for 100 years
>   * I gave up three souls making up these usernames. listen I am uncreative. the fact that I looked up kpop stan accounts to get username ideas says more about me than I’m comfortable with
>   * I am unreasonably attached to the black jackals now
>   * please ignore the logistics of 7 people fitting into a restaurant booth
>   * all the locations in this fic exist in real life! I would like to go someday. the food looks delicious
>   * the black jackals are in hirakata city bc the team their logo is based on (I'm pretty sure it's the parasonic panthers, uhh don't quote me on this) is based in hirakata city. even if this is wrong I'm just gonna pretend they're based in Osaka ;;
>   * (nippon gaishi hall is about two hours away from hirakata city. I absolutely spent 30 minutes searching for a gym that was two hours away for the q&a to make sense. it didn't really matter in the story but I crave realism more than I value my sanity)
>   * sakuatsu wasn’t originally supposed to be here but my hand slipped
>   * hoshiumi, ushijima and kageyama weren’t supposed to be here either but hoshiumi shoved himself into the outline and the rest happened. very on brand of him
>   * what does google docs have against meian. his name has been corrected to medium, median, mean, men,
>   * it is too early right now but thank you for reading! this was fun. the art is so so amazing. i’m gonna lay down
> 



End file.
